Destino inevitable
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: ¿Que harías si por alguna extraña razón tuvieras en tus manos la oportunidad de volver al pasado y cambiar el destino de tu persona amada?. ¿El destino es realmente algo inevitable? .:KaixTakao:.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

Bueno, éste fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga: Senshi Hisaki Raiden. (Un regalo bastante atrasado) Pero mi escaso tiempo no me permitió terminarlo antes. Lo siento. En fin, espero que te guste, Senshi, aunque sea un poco. Y en el caso de que alguien más lea esto, espero que también sea de su agrado.

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Dos chicos dormían placidamente, cada uno en su lado de la cama y dándose la espalda, hasta que el despertador sonó haciéndoles gruñir a ambos a la vez. Uno de ellos abrió los ojos lentamente. Con pesadez, y estirando un brazo, lo paró y miró la hora que marcaba el reloj digital que había sobre la mesita: las siete en punto. Bufó cansado, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. ¡Maldito trabajo!. ¡Que ganas tenía de unas vacaciones!…

Sintió movimiento en el colchón, quizá su compañero se estaba levantando, aunque eso sería algo imposible. Momentos después, escucho el agua de la ducha correr, y eso le hizo volver a abrir los ojos. Se volteó, y miró a su lado derecho: vacío. Enarcó una ceja, con confusión, normalmente era él quien se levantaba primero…

Se sentó en la cama, dispuesto a esperar a que el otro saliese del baño para poder entrar él, mientras soltaba un largo bostezo. La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente, pero no se molestó en mirar, ya que sabía quien era…

-Mph… Ya era hora de que salieras de ahí, Takao- se quejó el que estaba sentado en la cama

-Buenos días, Kai- saludó algo animado el otro, mientras pasaba corriendo junto a la cama

-¿Mn?…-

El bicolor alzó la mirada, y miró a Takao por primera vez en el día. Éste tan solo llevaba puesta la ropa interior, y buscaba algo entre sus ropas en el armario que estaba frente a la cama…

-… ¿qué buscas?- preguntó, con poco interés

-¡Mi gorra!- respondió, sin dejar de revolverlo todo de aquí para allá –Kai, ayúdame a buscarla. Por favor, la necesito- volteó a mirar al mayor un momento, de forma suplicante, y luego continuó con lo que hacía

-Paso- retiró las sabanas, y se puso de pie –Voy a darme una ducha- sin más, entró en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras él

Momentos después, el mayor salió del baño, vistiendo lo mismo que el otro. Se acercó al armario para coger su ropa, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba hecho un desastre tal, que parecía no haber sido arreglado en siglos…

-¡Takao!- su voz se escuchaba molesta

El peliazul no dejaría de ser un desordenado ni aunque pasaran mil años. Takao sabía de sobra que él odiaba el desorden. Sobre todo si entre ese desorden se encontraban también sus cosas…

-¡Mira, Kai!. ¡Por fin la he encontrado!- se paró frente al mayor, con su preciada gorra sobre la cabeza e ignorando que Kai le miraba con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados -¿Cómo me queda? Hace tiempo que no me la ponía-

El mayor dejó la reprimenda a un lado por un momento tan solo para estudiar al peliazul con una mirada neutra. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a Takao con su gorra, que ahora se le hacía algo raro verlo así. Y además, llevando tan solo la ropa interior y la gorra, le hacía lucir algo…

-Luces infantil- fue lo único que dijo

-Mm... ¿Tú crees?- con un mohín fingido de disgusto, se paró frente al espejo que había sobre la cómoda, y se miró ambos perfiles –Pues yo creo que me queda bien-

-Lo que tú digas- llevó la mirada al armario, y bufó de forma sonora al ver nuevamente el desorden

-¡Llego tarde!- exclamó de forma precipitada el menor, mientras se acercaba al armario rápidamente. Tomó su ropa, dejándolo todo peor que antes y comenzó a vestirse sin más

Kai también cogió su ropa, con más tranquilidad, y comenzó a vestirse. Dejó el regaño por olvidado pues no serviría de nada…

-Ya me voy- se acercó al mayor, bastante dubitativo, y le besó levemente la mejilla, apenas tocándole. Mostró una leve sonrisa aliviada al ver que el mayor no le había reprochado nada -¿Irás hoy a verme?- le preguntó, ilusionado

-¿Hoy?- el menor asintió con la cabeza -¿A que hora es?- no sabía ni porque lo había preguntado, ya que no le interesaba

-A las nueve. Pero dime, ¿irás a verme?-

-No lo se. Tengo mucho trabajo- se excusó

-Puedes dejarlo por un momento para ir a verme-

-Lo intentaré- mintió

-¡Gracias!- se disponía a irse, pero no pudo evitar acercarse a la ventana y mirar por ella un momento –Hace un día bastante soleado para ser invierno- comentó –Kai… ¿que te parece si un día de estos hacemos un viaje?- propuso, aunque ya sabía de antemano cual sería la respuesta que recibiría

-No- respondió tajante –Tengo mucho trabajo- fue lo único que dijo

-Mn…- bajó la mirada un momento, con tristeza. Siempre era lo mismo, trabajo y más trabajo. Pero enseguida recordó que se le había echo tarde, así que dejó sus pensamientos a un lado -¡Me voy!-

El peliazul salió de ahí casi corriendo, ya que como cada día, no iba a llegar puntual al trabajo. Veinte minutos más tarde, Kai también salió de allí. Por culpa de Takao iba a llegar tarde a la dichosa empresa de su abuelo, y aunque esa fuese la primera vez, no le agradaba en absoluto…

Corría por las calles como desesperado, esquivando cualquier cosa o persona que se encontrara en su camino. Había intentado tomar un taxi más de una vez, pero casualmente, todos estaban ocupados. Cuando por fin llegaba a su destino, inesperadamente vio a un adolescente en bicicleta acercarse a él con rapidez y a duras penas consiguió esquivarlo, aunque se golpeó la espada con un buzón que había tras él…

Con más enojo que el de hace un momento, ingresó en el edificio y después en su despacho. Se dejó caer sentado en la silla, con pesadez, y soltando un fuerte soplido…

-Vaya, Kai, quien lo diría, tú llegando tarde al trabajo- se burló un compañero de trabajo, mientras se acercaba a la mesa del ruso

El bicolor miró su reloj de pulsera para saber con exactitud cuanto se había retrasado, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el cristal de la esfera se había quebrado y las agujas se habían detenido totalmente. Sin duda, eso había sido cuando esquivó la bicicleta y se golpeó con el dichoso buzón…

-¡Maldito mocoso…!- masculló enojado, apretando los dientes

-Oh, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu reloj?-

-Nada- respondió tajante

-¿Nada?- reiteró, sorprendido -Oh, vamos, se nota que no lo has mirado bien, está hecho polvo. Yo que tú me compraba otro- sugirió, pero fue ignorado -¿Y Takao?. ¿Cómo está? Hace tiempo que no lo veo-

-Está como siempre- su voz sonaba neutra

-Que suerte tiene Takao al poder trabajar en lo que él siempre ha querido ser: Entrenador de Beyblade-

-Mph…-

-Por cierto, me he enterado de que a las nueve, Takao va a participar en el torneo local de Kendo. Sin duda será interesante. Nos veremos allí-

-No iré a esa tontería- aseguró tranquilamente, mientras abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio y buscaba unos papeles

-¿Tontería?- sus ojos se abrieron de par de par por la sorpresa

-No entiendo como es que ahora a Takao le gusta tanto el Kendo, si antes lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas- rulo la mirada, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa

-Piensa que a tu novio le gustará verte ahí- comentó, asintiendo con la cabeza

-No iré- sentenció -Luego le pondré alguna excusa a Takao. Siempre se lo cree todo- se encogió de hombros, restándole toda importancia al asunto, y se dispuso a leer los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, ignorando nuevamente al otro de forma totalmente intencionada, y dando la conversación por terminada

-Mmm...- el otro frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento de Kai, pero no dijo nada. Él no era nadie para meterse en esos asuntos –Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a mi trabajo-

-Menos mal- bufó el bicolor, al encontrarse solo por fin

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

La noche llegó, y un entristecido Takao había terminado su tan esperado torneo. Había sido un éxito, pero… Kai no había estado ahí, como siempre. Se disponía a salir a la calle para ir a su apartamento, pero comprobó que estaba lloviendo con bastante fuerza, así que se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en la puerta para esperar a que escampara. Ese invierno estaba siendo lluvioso. No esperaba que lloviese, si esa mañana había sido tan soleada, aunque antes de su torneo también había llovido bastante…

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a él, pero no alzó la mirada para comprobar quien era hasta que unos zapatos muy conocidos para él llegaron a su campo de visión…

-… Kai- murmuró, al ver a su novio parado frente a él con un paraguas en cada mano, uno cerrado, y el otro abierto-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vengo a por ti. Toma- le pasó un paraguas

-Gracias- dijo con seriedad, sin mirarle

-No he podido venir porque tenía…-

-Mucho trabajo- terminó la frase del mayor –Vamos-

Se disponía a salir de ahí, pero uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Kai se paró frente a él inesperadamente. Ese era el único de la empresa que sabía que entre él y Kai había algo más que amistad. Aunque el tipo guardaba muy bien el secreto, ya que el bicolor le había ordenado no decir nada a nadie si no quería vérselas con él…

-¡Hola, Takao!- le saludó, bastante animado. Éste le devolvió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa -¡Felicidades!. ¡Ha sido todo un éxito!- se acercó al bicolor con una sonrisa al ver que finalmente su amigo había decidido asistir al torneo, aunque no lo vio en ningún momento allí –Hola, Kai, no me negarás que estas orgulloso de tu novio, ¿eh?- le palmeó el hombro, con suavidad –Ya me habían comentado que si venía, no me iba a arrepentir-

-Mph…-

-Sería genial que invitaras a tu novio a cenar a un restaurante. Se lo merece-

El bicolor desvió la mirada con hastío, ignorando olímpicamente lo que acababa de decir su compañero de trabajo…

-Takao, ¿a que te gustaría tener una cena romántica con tu novio?- se rió el otro

Ese nuevo comentario se ganó una mirada fulminante de Kai, pues al bicolor no le apetecía ir a cenar fuera, y mucho menos si era una estúpida cena romántica. Detestaba esas cosas…

-No quiero quitarle su tiempo a Kai- mostró una sonrisa forzada que no le salió muy bien –Seguramente tendrá mucho trabajo-

-No creo que…- intentó insistir el otro, pero Kai le interrumpió, dando la conversación por finalizada como siempre hacía cuando un tema no le interesaba

-Ya nos veremos mañana en la empresa- habló con frialdad

Takao abrió el paraguas, despidió al compañero de trabajo del bicolor con otra sonrisa y salió de ahí, sin molestarse en mirar si su novio le seguía o no. En cuanto la brisa fresca de la calle le golpeó se encogió levemente, pues no llevaba ninguna chaqueta puesta y su cuerpo había sentido notablemente el brusco cambio de temperatura…

Kai se quedó algo desconcertado, pues normalmente le daba cualquier excusa a Takao y éste tan solo le sonreía y le respondía: "No pasa nada" Pero esta vez no había sido así, quizá el peliazul estaba dolido por eso. Suspiró cansado al pensar que ahora tendría que arreglar eso, y la verdad era que no le apetecía mucho…

Abrió su paraguas y también salió, alcanzando rápidamente al menor…

-Takao, te propongo algo. Ve al apartamento y cámbiate, te invito a cenar-

El peliazul tardó un momento en procesar lo que le había dicho el otro. Desde que eran novios, Kai nunca le había invitado a cenar. Miró al mayor, con una sonrisa ilusionada plasmada en su rostro…

-¿En serio?- vio al bicolor asentir una vez con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar al frente con seriedad -¡Claro que sí!-

Aunque sabía que posiblemente su novio se enfadaría por lo que iba a hacer, con su brazo libre rodeó al mayor por la espalda y se pegó a él lo que los paraguas le permitieron, ya que estos chocaban. Una leve sonrisa aliviada se plasmó en sus labios por segunda vez en el día, pues su novio no le había vuelto a reprochar nada por su acto. Espero un abrazo de Kai, o una simple mirada, pero nada de eso le llegó en ningún momento. El bicolor ni siquiera se había molestado en sacar su mano libre del bolsillo de la chaqueta, y aunque ya debería de estar acostumbrado a eso, le dolió…

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Takao ya se había quitado su traje de kendoka, y se había arreglado un poco, tal y como le había pedido el bicolor, y también se quitó la gorra. Quería verse bien para Kai, aunque seguramente éste ni se daría cuenta. Ingresó en la habitación que compartían y su ceño se frunció al ver a Kai parado en el centro de ésta con unos papeles de la empresa en la mano, leyéndolos con bastante interés. Sentía que para Kai la empresa era mucho más importante que él…

Se paró frente al bicolor y se aclaró la garganta para llamarle la atención, pero fue ignorado. A esas alturas, estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa era más importante que él, y no solo la empresa como acababa de pensar…

-Ya estoy listo- le dijo, lo más calmado que pudo

De nuevo fue ignorado. ¿No debería de estar acostumbrado a eso? ¡No!. ¡No lo estaba!. ¿Es que era mucho pedir que su novio le mirara aunque sea tres miserables segundos en su vida?…

Con un contenido enojo, le arrebató los papeles de las manos, arrugándolos un poco. Se sintió tentado a romperlos en mil pedazos y tirarlos por la ventana, pero no lo hizo, pues sabía que eran importantes para Kai y no quería buscarle problemas, aunque ganas no le faltaron…

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le quitó los papeles de las manos, con brusquedad -¡Los puedes romper!- se acercó al escritorio, y alisó los papeles con las manos

-¡He dicho que ya estoy listo!- casi gritó

-¡No era necesario que hicieras eso!- le discutió –Con que me hubieses avisado habría sido suficiente- se volteó hacia Takao y lo atravesó con la mirada –Será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que lo rompas todo y me quede sin trabajo por tu culpa-

Los puños del menor se apretaron con fuerza, los músculos de su cara se tensaron y su mirada se afiló, mientras veía al mayor salir del apartamento tranquilamente. ¿En que momento su relación con Kai se había vuelto así? Ya ni lo recordaba. O quizá siempre había sido así, y él no le había tomado importancia hasta ahora…

-Vamos de una vez- escuchó la fría voz de Kai, ordenándole, algo lejana

Sin decir nada, salió del apartamento, y fue con el mayor. Aunque no era algo característico de él, a regañadientes se tragó su enfado para no estropear las cosas con el bicolor…

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

La cena en el restaurante fue bastante silenciosa, apenas habían cruzado unas palabras o alguna mirada. En otra ocasión, Kai habría agradecido enormemente ese silencio, pero sabía que el ser callado no iba con la forma de ser de Takao y eso le dejó algo contrariado…

-¿Qué me miras tanto?- preguntó el peliazul con tranquilidad pero con seriedad, sacando al mayor de sus pensamientos

-Te ves bien- fue lo único que dijo

Aunque su rostro no mostró ninguna emoción al decirlo, ni siquiera una diminuta sonrisa, a Takao le alegró mucho. Eso era lo más amable que su novio le había dicho en años. Una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios inevitablemente. Con indecisión, estiró un brazo sobre la mesa, y posó la mano sobre la de Kai…

-Aquí no- dijo el bicolor con neutralidad, pero en voz baja para no llamar la atención, retirando su mano de la otra lentamente –Te lo he dicho muchas veces: Guarda las distancias-

El menor tan solo asintió una vez, cabizbajo. Volvió a coger los cubiertos y continuó comiendo, aunque lo cierto es que en ese momento se le había ido el hambre…

Ya comenzaba a pensar que lo suyo con Kai no tenía futuro. Aunque seguramente nunca lo tuvo, y él se había hecho falsas ilusiones con eso. Sentía envidia de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo: Rei y Max. Llevaban juntos más tiempo que ellos, y parecían amarse igual que el primer día. Su hermano Hitoshi también había encontrado el amor hace unos años, y le iba de maravilla…

En cambio, Kai y él… Miró al mayor de soslayo. Ellos dos parecían unos conocidos que comparten apartamento y duermen en la misma cama porque no queda más remedio. Ya ni recordaba la última vez que había estado entre los brazos de Kai y se había sentido amado. La última vez que Kai le había besado por iniciativa propia, o le brindó una miserable caricia. La última vez que le había mirado con deseo… Todo eso ya le parecía muy lejano… Podría asegurar sin titubear que ya hacía más de tres años de todo eso…

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, se sentía menos amado. Era como si el amor que Kai sintió por él una vez se hubiese enfriado, o hubiese muerto. En cambio él, sentía que cada día que pasaba le amaba más, pero… aunque le costara aceptarlo, Kai había dejado de sentir algo por él hace tiempo. Seguramente el bicolor seguía a su lado por lastima…

Dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y bajó la mirada, esperando pacientemente a que el otro terminase de comerse su postre. Se sentía fatal siempre que su novio le rechazaba, y cada vez lo hacía de forma más directa y descarada. Kai odiaba que él le diera alguna muestra de cariño cuando estaban en público, e incluso a veces cuando estaban a solas también. ¡Era un completo estúpido! No debía de haber echo eso, ahora seguramente Kai estaría molesto y discutirían cuando llegaran al apartamento. O tal vez, el mayor simplemente le ignoraría totalmente durante días…

Alzó la mirada tan solo para comprobar que el otro ya había acabado, y rápidamente la bajó…

-Kai…- murmuró, apenas audible, y sin atreverse a mirarlo –No me encuentro bien, ¿te parece si nos vamos ya?-

-Mn…-se puso de pie de inmediato, dándole a entender al menor que estaba de acuerdo. Estaba deseando de largarse de ahí

En cuanto llegase al apartamento, revisaría unos papeles de la empresa, los cuales eran bastante importantes. Pagó la cuenta y salieron fuera. De nuevo estaba lloviendo con fuerza. Miró al frente y se sintió aliviado al ver un taxi parado justo enfrente de la puerta del restaurante, y por suerte no estaba ocupado. Sin dudarlo, se acercó y se subió en él rápidamente para no mojarse mucho, dejando al menor atrás…

Takao se subió en el vehículo justo después de Kai y cerró la puerta. El bicolor le dijo la dirección al taxista, el cual se puso en marcha enseguida. El peliazul miró al mayor de soslayo. Kai estaba en un extremo y él en el otro. Llevó la mirada a la ventana, y un largo suspiro quejumbroso se le escapó sin querer. Kai no le había preguntando en ningún momento como le había ido en el torneo, ni en su día de trabajo. Y en el restaurante, cuando le dijo que se sentía mal, no se molestó en preguntarle que le ocurría. Hacía años que Kai no mostraba algún tipo interés en él. Era un hecho, no le importaba a su novio, por mucho que le doliese reconocerlo…

El taxi se detuvo en un semáforo que había en una intersección. Kai y Takao se sintieron observados, así que llevaron la mirada al espejo retrovisor interior del coche. Ambos se sintieron confundidos al ver que el taxista no dejaba de mirarles por ese espejo, fijamente. Segundos después, Kai se molestó por esa permanente mirada, y Takao enarcó una ceja…

-¿Ocurre algo, señor?- se atrevió a preguntar el peliazul, con amabilidad

El conductor miró la luz roja del semáforo, su mirada se notaba inquieta, y después miró al peliazul a través del mismo espejo…

-No es nada, muchacho-

El semáforo se puso verde y el coche continuó su camino. Pero apenas de haberlo hecho, sorpresivamente, un coche apareció a toda velocidad y chocó inevitablemente contra el taxi. Fue un choque lateral, por el lado izquierdo. Los tres quedaron inconscientes, resultando más afectadas dos de las personas que se encontraban en el taxi…

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Horas más tarde, Kai estaba en la sala de espera de un hospital. Llevaba una gasa en el lado derecho de la frente y tenía un par de cortes leves en los brazos, pero nada grave. Pasos presurosos se escucharon en el pasillo, acercándose al bicolor…

-¡Kai!- el llamado del rubio retumbó en el largo pasillo vacío

El ruso no se molesto en alzar la mirada, sabía perfectamente que los que se acercaban a él eran sus antiguos compañeros de equipo: Max y Rei…

-Hemos venido lo más rápido que hemos podido- habló el chino de forma acelerada debido a la carrera anterior, sentándose junto al bicolor -¿Cómo te encuentras?- con una expresión de suma preocupación, le puso la mano en el hombro

-¿Y Takao?- la voz de Max se escuchaba angustiada -¿Cómo está él?-

-……-

-¡Kai!- exclamó nervioso, pidiendo una respuesta

-… un médico acaba de salir, y me ha dicho que… Takao acaba de…- cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener las lagrimas –Él…-

Max se llevó las manos a la boca, impresionado e incrédulo de que su mejor amigo se hubiese ido. Mientras que Rei, frotó la espalda del bicolor para reconfortarle, aunque él también se sentía fatal por lo que había pasado…

-¿Pero como…?- susurró el rubio, con voz entrecortada

-Íbamos en un taxi… nos dirigíamos al apartamento, y de repente… un coche chocó contra nosotros. El único superviviente del accidente he sido yo- dijo, con angustia en su voz –El taxista murió casi en el acto, al igual que el tipo que chocó contra nosotros… él, al parecer estaba borracho. Y Takao…- su garganta se cerró, no podía continuar hablando

-No puede ser…- murmuró el ojiazul –Takao…-

Un pesado silencio secundó a eso por bastante rato, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que el chino se decidió a hablar…

-Kai, ya no podemos hacer nada aquí. Será mejor que te vayas a tu apartamento y descanses un poco- aconsejó, mirando su reloj de pulsera –Son las dos y media. Mañana por la mañana, volveremos-

El bicolor no dijo nada, tan solo se puso de pie, y se dejó guiar por sus amigos hasta su apartamento. Todo el viaje fue como ausente, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, todo parecía un mal sueño…

-Descansa, Kai. Mañana será otro día- le dijo Max, con voz suave –Adiós- salió, siendo seguido por el chino. Cerró la puerta del apartamento tras de sí, dejando al ruso-japonés parado en medio de la habitación, estático y cabizbajo…

El bicolor no respondió, todavía estaba muy sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido. Hacía apenas unas horas, Takao estaba hablando con él, le había tocado, tenía su compañía, y ahora… no había nada de eso. Nada…

Con movimientos mecánicos, se quitó la ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior. Se acercó al armario y lo abrió. Todo seguía igual de desordenado que esa mañana, tal y como lo había dejado el peliazul. Divisó la prenda más preciada para Takao entre ese desorden: su gorra. La tomó entre sus manos con cuidado, como si fuese un objeto del más fino cristal apunto de romperse, y la contempló por largo rato. Después la dejó en su sitio y se tumbó en la cama…

Sentía la cama más fría que nunca, las sabanas no eran suficientes para darle calor. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso y tranquilo, tanto, que hasta le incomodaba. No podía dejar de dar vueltas para intentar conciliar el sueño, pero ninguna postura era cómoda. Le faltaban las continuas conversaciones de Takao, sus sonrisas, sus besos… ¡Todo!. ¡Le faltaba Takao!…

¡Todo había sido su culpa!. ¡Su maldita culpa!. Si hubiese ido al torneo de Kendo, no habría tenido que compensar a Takao llevándolo a cenar a ese restaurante, no habrían subido a ese taxi y no habrían tenido el accidente. No entendía como era posible que el hubiese resultado herido leve en el accidente. Tan solo se había hecho unos pequeños cortes en los brazos, y le habían dado un par de puntos en la frente. Mientras que Takao, y los otros dos habían muerto. ¡No!. ¡Eso era peor que un castigo!…

Ahora se arrepentía por haber sido así con Takao. Por no haberle dicho las cosas que tenía en mente, cosas que ignoró y prefirió callar, por no haber aprovechado el tiempo a su lado, por no haber ido a sus torneos de Kendo, por no haberle prestado la atención que se merecía… Si tan solo… si tan solo pudiese cambiar el pasado… o volver a ese día… Pero eso ya era algo imposible, por desgracia, y sentía que lo que le quedaba de vida no le alcanzaría para arrepentirse…

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

El molesto ruido del despertador le sacó de sus sueños. Entreabriendo los ojos, paró el despertador y miró la hora: las siete. Instantáneamente, a su mente vino Takao y deseó no haber despertado en días. Se alarmó al sentir movimiento en el colchón. Se supone que solamente él estaba ahí. Rápidamente, miro el otro lado de la cama, y su rostro se volvió pálido al ver ahí a Takao, sentado en la cama y desperezándose. ¡No podía ser!. ¡Estaba alucinando!…

-¡Ta-Takao!- con torpeza se incorporó, y se calló de la cama

-¡Kai!- el menor se levantó rápidamente, preocupado, y se arrodilló frente al otro -¿Estás bien?- acercó la mano para tocarle, pero el ruso-japonés la rechazó de inmediato de un manotazo –Kai…- murmuró entristecido. Con la preocupación había olvidado que al mayor no le gustaba que él le tocara

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó alterado, arrastrándose hacia atrás en el suelo para alejarse del menor, hasta que su huída se vio interrumpida cuando su espalda chocó con la pared

-¿Qué te pasa?- enarcó una ceja, extrañado por el comportamiento de su novio –Solo me he levantado para ducharme yo primero. No quiero llegar tarde como siempre-

-¡Tú estabas muerto!- casi gritó, sintiendo como una fina capa de sudor se iba formando en su frente ¡Un momento!. ¡Frente! Se llevó una mano a la frente, y la palpó, pero no encontró la gasa por ningún lado. Se miró los brazos, y no tenían ni un solo corte, y de alguna extraña manera, no sentía su cuerpo adolorido y agotado como la noche anterior, era como si no hubiese tenido ningún accidente –Pero… ¿Qué?…- balbuceó

-¿Muerto?. ¿Yo?- se señaló –No bromees con eso, soy muy joven para morir. Apenas cumplí los veintiuno, je...-

-En-entonces…- miró al peliazul por completo, cerciorándose de que no tenía ni una herida -¿Todo fue una pesadilla?- no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa aliviada e incrédula se plasmara en su rostro

-Sí. No pasa nada. ¿Ves? Estoy bien vivo- rió levemente, mientras se acercaba gateando al mayor hasta ponerse nuevamente frente a él, pero guardando la distancia –Buenos días, Kai-

El mayor no dijo nada, tan solo se inclinó hacia el peliazul, levantó los brazos y posó las manos en las mejillas de éste, dejándolo confundido. Palpó todo el rostro del menor, asegurándose de que no era un sueño, o un producto de su imaginación, y que Takao estaba realmente ahí, frente a él, mirándole con su sonrisa de siempre…

-Solo fue una pesadilla- susurró aliviado

Sin más, abrazó al peliazul contra él, con fuerza. Disfrutando de la sensación que era tenerlo entre sus brazos. Por su parte, Takao estaba bastante confundido, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que Kai no le abrazaba por iniciativa propia, y aunque no entendía el porque de ese abrazo, le alegró mucho pero a la vez le puso nervioso. Intentó alejarse, pero el mayor le tenía abrazado con firmeza. Olvidó su forcejeo por separarse cuando se percató de algo, el corazón del mayor palpitaba locamente y eso le preocupó. ¿Qué clase de pesadilla habría tenido Kai para que amaneciera así de alterado, e incluso le abrazase? Kai no era alguien que se asustara por cualquier cosa, y menos por un sueño. Cuando vio la oportunidad, se alejó un poco, con la intención de preguntarle que había soñado exactamente, pero fue silenciado por un corto beso…

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó, totalmente desconcertado. Y esta vez fue él quien se retiró del otro –No te reconozco-

-Nada- le sonrió, de forma casi imperceptible –Será mejor que nos duchemos-

-Sí- extrañado por el repentino cambio, el menor se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño

-Y no tardes mucho- pidió, mientras también se incorporaba

-De acuerdo-

En cuanto la puerta del baño se cerró, Kai se acercó rápidamente al espejo que había sobre la cómoda y revisó su frente minuciosamente. ¡Nada!. ¡No tenía absolutamente nada!. ¿Cómo era posible?. ¿Dónde estaban los puntos que le habían dado en el hospital?. ¿Y los cortes en sus brazos?. Miró su reloj de pulsera, y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al comprobar que éste estaba intacto, tanto la esfera de cristal como las agujas. Abrió el armario, y todo estaba perfectamente ordenado…

-¿Pero que demonios…?- balbuceó -¿De verdad fue solo un sueño?- preguntó, aún sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta

Momentos después, el menor salió de la ducha, vistiendo tan solo la ropa interior. Pasó junto a Kai, sonriéndole levemente. Abrió el armario, buscando en él con algo de desesperación…

-¿Qué estas buscando?- preguntó, algo interesado

-¡Mi gorra!- respondió, sin dejar de revolverlo todo de aquí para allá –Kai, ayúdame a buscarla. Por favor, la necesito- volteó a mirar al mayor un momento, de forma suplicante, y luego continuó con lo que hacía

El rostro del mayor palideció por segunda vez en la mañana, y retrocedió un paso de forma inconsciente. Esa frase había sido exacta a la de su pesadilla. Quizá todavía estaba dormido. Sí, seguramente era eso. Lo mejor sería darse una buena ducha de agua fría para despejarse, aunque fuese invierno no le importaba. Sin decir nada, se dirigió al baño rápidamente…

**CONTINUARÁ… …**

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

En el caso de que reciba reviews, cosa que dudo, los responderé en mi profile.


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Sintiéndose más calmado después de su refrescante ducha, se dirigió de nuevo al dormitorio, dispuesto a vestirse. Miró el armario y se sorprendió al verlo todo patas arriba, todo estaba completamente desordenado…

-¡Takao!-

El menor se paró frente a él, con la gorra sobre la cabeza e ignorando su mirada algo molesta…

-¡Mira, Kai!. ¡Por fin la he encontrado!. ¿Cómo me queda? Hace tiempo que no me la ponía-

-Luces infantil- escapó inconscientemente de sus labios. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y apretó los labios. ¿Porque su pesadilla se estaba repitiendo?

-Mm... ¿Tú crees?- con un mohín fingido de disgusto, se paró frente al espejo y se miró ambos perfiles –Pues yo creo que me queda bien-

-……-

¿Porque demonios se estaba repitiendo todo? Era… ¡Era como si estuviese viviendo de nuevo el día anterior!… ¡Pero eso era algo imposible!. ¡Era una locura!. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?…

-¡Llego tarde!- exclamó de forma precipitada el menor, mientras se acercaba al armario rápidamente. Tomó su ropa, dejándolo todo peor que antes, y comenzó a vestirse sin más -Ya me voy- se acercó al mayor, bastante dubitativo, y le besó levemente la mejilla, apenas tocándole. Mostró una leve sonrisa aliviada al ver que el mayor no le había reprochado nada -¿Irás hoy a verme?- le preguntó, ilusionado

-¿Ho-hoy?- tartamudeó. ¿Takao estaba hablando del torneo de Kendo?

-Aja. Ya no lo recuerdas¿verdad?- suspiró con tristeza repentina

-Sí- dijo casi de inmediato -Es a las nueve¿verdad?-

-¡Sí!- le sonrió, con una mezcla de incredulidad y alegría -¿Cómo lo sabías? Normalmente te tengo que repetir la hora de mis torneos de Kendo unas mil veces, jeje... ¿Irás a verme?- quiso asegurar

-Creo… que sí- respondió dudoso, y el menor notó eso

-Si es por el trabajo, puedes dejarlo por un momento para ir a verme-

-… claro-

-¡Gracias!- se disponía a irse, pero no pudo evitar acercarse a la ventana y mirar por ella un momento –Hace un día bastante soleado para ser invierno- comentó –Kai… ¿que te parece si un día de estos hacemos un viaje?- propuso, aunque ya sabía de antemano cual sería la respuesta que recibiría

-N-no creo que pueda-

Vio al menor bajar la cabeza con tristeza un momento y eso le hizo tragar duro. Si eso era un sueño no le hacía ninguna gracia. ¡Quería despertar ya!…

-¡Me voy!-

La repentina exclamación de su novio le sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente. Antes de que el menor pudiera salir de la habitación, con agilidad se acercó a él y le tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo…

-No vayas a trabajar- pidió

-¿Qué dices?. ¿Porque?- se confundió el peliazul

-Hoy no debes salir de aquí por nada del mundo- inconscientemente, aferró el agarre -Te quedarás aquí- sentenció

-¡Ay, Kai!. ¡Me lastimas!- se quejó, y de inmediato se vio liberado del fuerte agarre. Se alejó unos pasos mientras se frotaba el brazo -… ¿y que pasa con los chicos a los que entreno?. ¿Y mi torneo de Kendo? No puedo faltar- continuó su camino hacia la salida, siendo seguido por el mayor

-No salgas de aquí- ordenó

Takao se volteó y le miró un momento, con expresión confundida…

-Kai, hoy estas muy raro. Mejor me voy, llego tarde- salió de allí a paso ligero

-¡Espera!-

Se disponía a seguirle, pero se percató de que estaba en ropa interior. Cogió lo primero que encontró en el armario y se vistió con rapidez. Cuando salía del edificio se estaba abotonando la camisa. Miró a su alrededor, buscando al peliazul desesperadamente con la mirada, hasta que lo divisó a los lejos. ¡Tenía que detenerlo!. Corriendo, se acercó hasta él y lo cogió del brazo, deteniéndolo de nuevo…

-¿Pero que…?. ¡Kai!- se sorprendió -¿Qué haces aquí? Por si no te has dado cuenta, llegamos tarde-

-Volvamos al apartamento- tiró un poco de él, pero el otro se negaba a moverse -Llama por teléfono y di que no puedes acudir al trabajo, ni a la torneo-

-¡No!- se soltó del agarre por segunda vez

-¡Escúchame! Esos niños no van a morir si no les enseñas unas técnicas de beyblade, pero tú…-

-¿Yo, que?- le animó a continuar. Suspiró cansado al no obtener respuesta alguna –Me voy, tengo prisa-

-…Takao, no quiero que mueras-

El peliazul le miró durante unos segundos. Enarcó una ceja, con expresión confundida en su rostro hasta que finalmente se decidió a decir algo…

-De acuerdo, Kai ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Tú no eres así. Normalmente no me hablas más de dos veces al día, y tú ya has hablado demasiado. Y mucho menos me tocas, y… me besas- se cruzó de brazos –Solo fue un mal sueño. Olvídalo¿quieres?-

-¿Es que no recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?- lo tomó por los hombros con cierta desesperación -¡El taxi!… ¡El accidente!…-

-¿Qué hablas?- una vez más esa expresión de confusión de adueñó de su rostro, esta vez acompañada de preocupación. ¿Porque Kai estaba diciendo esas cosas tan extrañas?

-Mi… ¡Mi reloj!- se lo mostró –Cuando vaya a la empresa, se romperá y se parará-

-…… Kai… ¿qué estas diciendo?-

-Ven conmigo- le tomó por la muñeca y lo hizo ir con él -Voy a probarte lo que digo, así me creerás-

-¡Kai, no quiero!. Tengo cosas que hacer- protestó, intentando liberarse. Ya que el mayor se negaba a soltarle, se resignó y le siguió, aunque no le quedaba de otra ya que estaba siendo sujetado con firmeza

Iban llegando a su destino cuando inesperadamente un adolescente en bicicleta casi les atropella. Kai apartó al peliazul de la trayectoria de la bicicleta, y al hacerlo, sintió que se había golpeado con algo. Se volteó, pero no era el buzón que esperaba sino una farola. Se miró el reloj de inmediato. La esfera estaba quebrada y las agujas se habían parado. No sabía si alegrarse porque tenía razón, o asustarse más porque otra cosa se había repetido…

-¿Lo ves? Mira mi reloj- se lo mostró de nuevo -¡Se ha roto!-

-Ha sido una simple coincidencia- se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia alguna al asunto –Aunque creo que ese chico debería tener más cuidado- comentó -¿Me puedo ir ya?-

-¡No! Puedo probar que no son simples coincidencias- miró al cielo, y luego a los ojos zafiro –El tiempo… Esta tarde lloverá, antes y después de tu torneo de Kendo. Y esta noche volverá a llover-

-Eso no prueba nada. Ayer por la noche vimos el tiempo en las noticias mientras cenábamos¿recuerdas?- llevó la mirada al cielo un breve instante, pensativo –Aunque… no creo que hoy llueva, hace un día soleado. Incluso hoy no me he puesto la chaqueta-

-Sí. Pero no…-

-Kai, sinceramente, me parece que últimamente trabajas demasiado. Creo que estás algo estresado- se alejó un par de pasos, guardando una distancia prudente entre ellos -¿Porque no te tomas el día libre?- aconsejó con una leve sonrisa -Yo me voy a trabajar, que ya voy bastante tarde- se acercó al borde la acera y estiró un brazo -¡Taxi!- exclamó, llamando la atención de un vehiculo que se acercaba a él –Nos vemos más tarde- le dijo al bicolor

-¡No hagas eso!- se acercó, y lo alejó de la acera bajándole el brazo con un movimiento algo brusco -¡Ni se te ocurra subir en un taxi!- instruyó con voz severa

-¡Kai!- se quejó, bastante molesto -¿Pero que demonios te ocurre?. ¡No te comprendo!-

-Vamos al apartamento-

-¡Ya te he dicho que no!- se comenzó a alejar, corriendo –Si tú te quieres tomar el día libre, adelante. Pero yo tengo trabajo que hacer- se despidió agitando el brazo mientras seguía alejándose

Inmediatamente avanzó un paso de forma inconsciente, dispuesto a salir corriendo tras su novio, pero se detuvo. Sabía que no serviría de nada. ¿Porque Takao siempre tenía que ser tan testarudo?. ¡Le estaba diciendo la verdad!… Aunque… tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas. Sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces en un intento por dejar la mente en blanco, pero no resultó…

-… quizá Takao tiene razón y solo son coincidencias. Pero…- se llevó la mano a la frente y se la acarició. Aun podía sentir el dolor por la herida que juraría que había tenido ahí –…se sintió tan real. Todo- suspiró hondo, y se dirigió a la empresa

Sabía que iba tarde, pero no fue corriendo, ya no valía la pena porque no llegaría puntual. Al igual que en su pesadilla llegaría tarde al trabajo, aunque esta vez no fue culpa del peliazul. Ingresó en su despacho y se dejo caer sentado en la silla, con pesadez. Una voz a su lado le llamó la atención…

-Vaya, Kai, quien lo diría, tú llegando tarde al trabajo-

El bicolor se sintió algo nervioso, se enderezó en la silla y un escalofrío le recorrió por completo. No podían ser puras coincidencias, eran exactas a las de su sueño. Las mismas conversaciones. Todos llevaban las mismas ropas, incluso él mismo sin darse cuenta se había puesto la ropa que llevaba en su pesadilla a pesar de que cogió lo primero que tenía a mano. Quizá tuvo una especie de premonición o algo así, aunque él no creía en eso para nada…

Miró su reloj de pulsera y se percató de que las agujas esta vez se habían detenido en una hora diferente a la de su sueño. Tampoco se había encontrado al chico en bicicleta en la misma calle, ni se había golpeado contra un buzón. Por lo menos eso no era igual, y le tranquilizaba un poco…

-Oh¿qué le ha pasado a tu reloj?-

-Nada- otra vez la respuesta había escapado inconscientemente de sus labios, y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, molesto consigo mismo

-¿Nada?- reiteró, sorprendido -Oh, vamos, se nota que no lo has mirado bien, está hecho polvo. Yo que tú me compraba otro- sugirió, pero fue ignorado -¿Y Takao?. ¿Cómo está? Hace tiempo que no lo veo-

-Está… bien-

-Que suerte tiene Takao al poder trabajar en lo que él siempre ha querido ser: Entrenador de Beyblade-

-… sí-

-Por cierto, me he enterado de que a las nueve, Takao va a participar en el torneo local de Kendo. Sin duda será interesante. Nos veremos allí-

-Seguramente- abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó unos papeles, para después ponerlos sobre el escritorio

-Que bien, porque piensa que a tu novio le gustará verte ahí- comentó, asintiendo con la cabeza

-Lo se- susurró inaudible, medio ausente

-Saluda a Takao de mi parte¿de acuerdo?- no recibió respuesta de Kai, aunque no le dio importancia –Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a mi trabajo-

-……-

-"No entiendo que demonios está pasando, y he de admitir que tengo miedo. Miedo de que Takao muera esta noche, igual que en mi pesadilla. Ya no se si fue un sueño o en realidad ocurrió. Todo era tan real... Quizá todo sea por el estrés, últimamente trabajo demasiado. Takao tiene razón"- se volvió a acariciar la frente, mientras nuevamente fruncía el ceño –"Me siento confundido…"- suspiró hondo, intentando calmarse –… sí, solo son coincidencias- intentó convencerse a sí mismo, pero solo le tranquilizaría el hecho de que mañana amaneciese junto al peliazul

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

-Kai¿como te encuentras?- preguntó el menor, preocupado pero con voz suave. Se sentó junto al ruso-japonés en la cama, guardando cierta distancia. No entendía porque ese día su novio estaba tan alterado. El bicolor no había dejado de decir cosas extrañas y eso ya le estaba empezando a preocupar demasiado. Kai no era así.

-Bien- mintió

Lo cierto era que no había podido sacarse ese estúpido sueño de la cabeza, y a cada momento que se acercaba la noche se sentía peor. Había intentado convencer a Takao sobre lo que iba a pasar, pero éste solo se reía o decía que eran simples coincidencias. Ya no sabía que más hacer, y tampoco quería que Takao le tomara por loco…

-Me alegro. Bueno…- llevó la mirada a la ventana -parece que ya ha parado de llover. Menos mal- se puso de pie y miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche –Yo me tengo que ir, son las ocho y media y no pienso llegar tarde a mi torneo por nada del mundo- miró al mayor -¿Nos vemos allí?-

-……- asintió con la cabeza una vez

-¿De verdad esta vez vas a ir a verme?- se ilusionó -¿Irás?-

-Claro-

-¡Gracias, Kai!. ¡Gracias!- salió de allí, corriendo -¡Hasta luego!-

El mayor se puso de pie y se acercó al armario para buscar un tipo de ropa más informal. Odiaba el traje de corbata. Parte de la ropa que había en el armario se calló al suelo cuando abrió las puertas, ya que todavía no había sido ordenado desde el destrozo que Takao provocó en él esa mañana para buscar su gorra. Pero en lugar de enfadarse como siempre por semejante desorden, sonrió levemente. Le daba igual lo desordenado que estuviese todo mientras el peliazul estuviese con él. Tomó la ropa del suelo y la colocó en el armario aunque no se molestó en ordenarlo, no quería llegar tarde. Tan solo tomó un pantalón…

Abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda, buscando un abrigo que ponerse, cuando sus dedos tocaron algo desconocido. Lo sacó y vio que era una caja de madera de tamaño mediano…

-¿Qué es esto?- se murmuró, mirando el objeto con interés

Lo abrió con cuidado, y dentro halló un libro con la tapa de color azul oscuro y un bolígrafo. Se sentó en la cama y sacó el libro. No es que el fuese un chismoso, pero sentía curiosidad por saber que contenía ese libro. Sin duda era de Takao…

Después de dudar unos segundos, lo abrió. Era un diario. ¿Takao escribía un diario? Ignoraba eso totalmente. Lo cerró bruscamente y lo volvió a meter en la caja, cerrando ésta con la misma brusquedad. No, no podía leerlo, eso era algo muy personal y privado, y él no era ese tipo de persona que andaba hurgando en las cosas de los demás, y menos en las cosas de su novio. Debía respetar su intimidad…

Miró de soslayo la caja por un instante. Nuevamente la abrió y tomó entre sus manos el libro. Debía reconocer que quería saber que era lo que el peliazul escribía en ese diario. Bueno, por leer unas lineas no iba a pasar nada. Abrió el libro, más o menos por la mitad, y leyó unos renglones al azar, los que más le llamaron la atención pues había visto su nombre escrito. Leyó en voz baja, como si no quisiera que nadie le escuchara…

-_Me gustaría tanto que Kai fuese conmigo igual que antes… Hace ya cuatro años que somos novios, pero yo no se que pensar… Solamente me siento como si fuese un simple amigo. Rechaza cualquier muestra de cariño de mi parte, por muy pequeña que sea, en público y en privado. ¿Porque no quiere que la gente sepa lo nuestro?. ¿Acaso se avergüenza de mí? Solamente lo saben Rei, Max y un compañero de trabajo de Kai. Incluso el resto de mi antiguo equipo, Hitoshi y mi abuelo ignoran que tengo novio, y que es Kai. Pero él quiere que lo nuestro sea un secreto y que no se lo diga a nadie._-

Dejó de leer esa parte. Pasó un par de páginas y volvió a leer unos renglones al azar, donde había visto escrito su nombre nuevamente. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, pero la curiosidad le estaba ganando…

-_Se que lo que voy a escribir es algo cursi, pero en fin, esto no lo va a leer nadie. Siempre he deseado que Kai me regalase algo especial, algo que pudiese llevar siempre conmigo y que cada vez que lo vea me recuerde lo mucho que me ama, por ejemplo… un anillo. No se… nunca antes me ha regalado nada. Ni en navidad, ni en mi cumpleaños… Se que los regalos no son necesarios para que tu persona especial te demuestre cuanto te ama, pero hace años que Kai se muestra distante conmigo. Todo comenzó apenas unos meses después de haber empezado nuestro noviazgo. No se si es porque hice algo mal en el pasado. Muchas veces se lo he querido preguntar, pero cuando me mira a los ojos me da miedo y al final me callo mis dudas. Además, tampoco quiero molestar a Kai con mis tonterías._-

-Takao…- murmuró el bicolor, impresionado por lo que había leído. ¿Cómo podía pensar el peliazul que se avergonzaba de él? Y leer que Takao le temía no le agradó mucho, aunque recapacitando en su comportamiento con él hasta el momento, era algo comprensible

Frunció levemente el ceño, molesto consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que el peliazul tenía razón en todo lo que había escrito. Pasó más páginas. Esta vez su mirada mostraba mucho interés por saber que más había escrito en ese diario, que secretos guardaba. De nuevo se detuvo al azar en una página y continuó leyendo…

-_Si alguna vez Kai se alejara de mi lado, no lo soportaría. Le amo demasiado, a pesar de su forma de ser conmigo. En cambio, se que a Kai no le afectaría, y podría continuar su vida enseguida. Debo admitir que eso me da miedo. Kai es imprescindible para mi, pero se que yo soy prescindible para él. _

_Dicen que en una pareja siempre hay uno que está más enamorado que el otro. Tanto, que incluso daría su vida si fuera necesario por el bienestar de su persona amada, y lamentablemente, se que ese soy yo_-

El bicolor llevó la mirada a la pagina de al lado. Ahora no pensaba en si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto o no. Solo quería seguir leyendo…

-_Esta noche he tenido un sueño especial. Kai y yo hacíamos un viaje, juntos. Íbamos a un bosque muy grande, paseábamos por el, tomados de las manos, respirando el aire puro del lugar. Él me miraba de una forma… especial. Esa fría mirada a la que aún no estoy acostumbrado no estaba. Volví a sentir sus brazos rodearme, sus besos, sus caricias… Esta noche, en mis sueños, volví a sentirme amado, alguien especial…. Aunque al despertar la realidad es otra muy diferente._

_Muchas veces le he pedido a Kai que hagamos un viaje, pero el siempre me responde que tiene mucho trabajo. No es que no crea en su palabra, pero tengo la sensación de que le aburre estar conmigo, de que prefiere trabajar antes que mi compañía. Y se que con el tiempo, Kai me acabará dejando y yo tendré que aceptarlo. Pero mientras tanto, quiero aprovechar cada momento a su lado_-

El sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia circulando por una calle cercana al edificio donde vivía le hizo alzar la cabeza y cerrar el diario de golpe, asustado. Llevó la mirada al reloj de la mesita de noche, y vio que éste marcaba las nueve menos diez. ¿Tan tarde se le había hecho? De forma atropellada colocó el diario en la caja, la cerró, y la guardó donde la encontró…

Tomó lo primero que vio en el cajón que dejó abierto y se vistió. Cuando iba a salir, cogió un paraguas y una chaqueta para Takao, pues recordaba que después del torneo empezaría a llover y el ambiente se refrescaría bastante. Inmediatamente, salió con rapidez del edificio donde vivía. Alzó un brazo, llamando la atención de un taxi que pasaba por allí. Se subió y el taxista no tardó en preguntarle:

-¿A dónde desea ir?-

El bicolor le dijo el nombre de su destino, pero no era exactamente el torneo de Kendo. No, su destino era otro muy diferente: una joyería. Recorrió bastantes lugares, de aquí para allá, pero ninguna joyería estaba abierta a esas horas. Con resignación, volvió a tomar otro taxi, el que le llevaría a ver el torneo de Kendo. Sabía que llegaba tarde, y que Takao se iba a decepcionar una vez más, pero esta vez había tenido una buena excusa para no llegar a tiempo. Una excusa verdadera, y no una mentira como siempre le solía contar. ¿Porque Takao nunca le había reprochado nada?. ¿Porque no se había enfadado con él por no haber asistido nunca a sus torneos?…

-¿A dónde desea ir, señor Hiwatari?-

La voz del nuevo taxista le sacó de sus pensamientos, y lo que más le sorprendió fue el escuchar que ese tipo sabía su apellido. Y esa voz… se le hacía vagamente conocida…

-¿Cómo demonios…?- se quedó mudo al ver quien era el taxista -¡Tú!- del susto se echó hacia atrás, chocando la espalda bruscamente con el respaldo del asiento -¿Qué… que haces aquí?. ¡Tú estás muerto!. ¡Yo te vi ayer!- le señaló, con una mano temblorosa -¡En el accidente!-

-Tranquilo, señor, no se de que me habla. No se nada de ningún accidente- el coche se puso en marcha

-¿Porque solo yo lo recuerdo?- se irritó -¿Porque esta pasando esto?. ¿Porque se está repitiendo todo?. ¿Porque?. ¡Estoy tan confundido que ya no se si fue un sueño o no!-

-¿No le parece que son demasiados "porque"? Algunas preguntas no tienen respuesta-

-¿Qué quiere decir?. ¿A dónde va?- preguntó, al ver que el taxista estaba conduciendo tranquilamente -Yo aun no le he dicho la dirección-

-Al torneo de Kendo. Me daré prisa antes de que Takao se decepcione más de lo que ya está-

-¿Qué ha dicho?- sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Balbuceó palabras durante unos segundos, hasta que por fin pudo pronunciar algo coherente -¡Usted!… ¡No se quien demonios es, pero estoy seguro de que sí recuerda lo del accidente!- parpadeó confuso cuando inesperadamente comenzó a llover con fuerza ¡Genial!. ¡Otra cosa que se repetía!

-Puede ser-

-¿Porque esta pasando esto?- exigió saber, bastante alterado

-Digamos… que alguien quiso concederle una ultima oportunidad- se encogió de hombros

-¿Última oportunidad?- reiteró, sin entender muy bien

-Para corregir sus errores. Y para poder hacer del último día de Takao el día más feliz de su vida- negó con la cabeza repetidas veces para después continuar hablando, dejando a Kai con la palabra en la boca –Pero ha desaprovechado la oportunidad. Lo cierto es que esperaba que hubiese echo algo más…- buscó la palabra adecuada -especial. Pero desperdició el día trabajando, e intentando advertirle de lo que le va a suceder esta noche, y siento decirle que ha fracasado totalmente. Solo logró preocupar bastante a Takao-

-¿El último día de Takao?- se alarmó. Tragó duro y se removió inquieto en su lugar cuando procesó mejor lo que el hombre había dicho: "... e intentando advertirle de lo que va a suceder esta noche..." -¿Quiere decir que…?. ¿Quiere decir que esta noche…?-

-Yo estaré frente al restaurante, montado en mi taxi, esperando a algún cliente, o clientes… y… pasará lo que tenga que pasar-

-¡No!- se enfureció, golpeando el asiento con los puños cerrados -¡Takao no morirá!. ¡Yo no lo permitiré!-

-Claro- su voz se escuchó sarcástica –Por si aún no le ha quedado claro, lo que vivió ayer fue tan real como que usted y yo estamos hablando ahora mismo- le dio una mirada rápida al bicolor por el espejo –Tiene suerte de que le hayan dado una oportunidad de despedirse-

-Tú… tú no eres normal- aseguró con nerviosismo -¿Qué eres?. ¿Una especie de ángel o algo así?- el taxista esbozó una leve sonrisa, pero no respondió la duda del bicolor

-Te haré una pregunta¿Crees que Takao ha sido feliz a tu lado aunque sea una sola vez?-

-¿Y a usted que demonios le importa?-

El conductor tan solo rió entre dientes mientras estacionaba el vehiculo…

-Hemos llegado- fue lo único que dijo, dando la anterior conversación por finalizada

-¡Tome su dinero!- le lanzó un puñado de billetes con desprecio, sin molestarse en saber la tarifa de su viaje, y se bajó del coche con sus pertenencias en la mano, cerrando de un portazo

-Nos vemos esta noche, frente al restaurante- le dijo, asomando ligeramente la cabeza por la ventanilla medio bajada

Kai se volteó con furia para gritarle un par de cosas a ese tipo, pero el taxi había desaparecido. Parpadeó confuso. ¡Había desaparecido!. ¡Eso era imposible! Ahora sí estaba totalmente seguro de que ese tipo no era normal…

-¿Cómo ha…?- miró a su alrededor, pero ni rastro de ese tipo, ni del taxi. Miró a su alrededor por segunda vez, preguntándose si alguien más había visto esa desaparición tan extraña, pero al parecer nadie se había percatado. Con el ceño fruncido, se dio la vuelta -No iré a ningún restaurante- masculló, ingresando en el edificio a paso ligero para no mojarse mucho

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

La noche llegó, y un entristecido Takao había terminado su tan esperado torneo. Había sido un éxito, pero… Kai no había estado ahí, como siempre. Se disponía a salir a la calle para ir a su apartamento, pero comprobó que estaba lloviendo con bastante fuerza, así que se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en la puerta para esperar a que escampara. Ese invierno estaba siendo lluvioso. No esperaba que lloviese, si esa mañana había sido tan soleada, aunque antes de su torneo también había llovido bastante…

-¡Takao!- le llamó el mayor, acercándose a él

-… Kai- murmuró, al ver a su novio parado frente a él con un paraguas y una chaqueta en las manos -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Toma- le pasó la chaqueta que el menor no tardó en ponerse, pues el ambiente estaba bastante fresco

-Gracias- dijo con seriedad, sin mirarle

–Takao, siento no haber podido llegar a tiempo, pero es que tenía…-

-Mucho trabajo- terminó la conocida frase que Kai siempre le solía decir. Cogió el paraguas que el mayor tenía en la mano –Vamos-

-¡No!- lo detuvo, pero el otro le esquivó la mirada –No es por el trabajo, créeme. Fue porque quería comprarte algo-

Takao le miró un momento, con decepción. ¿Porque Kai le estaba mintiendo? Él ya sabía la verdad. Esa verdad que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y que no podía cambiar: el trabajo era más importante que él…

-Kai, quiero irme ya- se soltó

Se disponía a salir de ahí, pero uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Kai se paró frente a él inesperadamente…

-¡Hola, Takao!- le saludó, bastante animado. Éste le devolvió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa -¡Felicidades!. ¡Ha sido todo un éxito!- se acercó al bicolor –Hola, Kai, no me negarás que estas orgulloso de tu novio¿eh?- le palmeó el hombro, con suavidad –Ya me habían comentado que si venía, no me iba a arrepentir-

El bicolor se puso nervioso, esa escena también se estaba repitiendo. Tenían que irse de ahí antes de que su compañero propusiera lo del restaurante…

-Si nos disculpas, tenemos prisa…- pero fue interrumpido

-Sería genial que invitaras a tu novio a cenar a un restaurante. Se lo merece-

Un silencio incomodo siguió a eso. Kai miró a Takao, y éste le esquivó la mirada nuevamente. Sin duda, su novio estaba triste y decepcionado. Y ahora realmente sí deseaba hacer algo para alegrar y compensar a Takao. Lo que sea… ¡Pero no ir a ese dichoso restaurante!…

-Takao¿a que te gustaría tener una cena romántica con tu novio?- se rió el otro

-No quiero quitarle su tiempo a Kai- mostró una sonrisa forzada que no le salió muy bien –Seguramente tendrá mucho trabajo-

¡No!. ¡No!… ¡Ese tipo lo estaba estropeando todo! Vio como Takao abría el paraguas, despedía al otro y se disponía a salir de ahí…

-Ya nos veremos- sin más salió tras el peliazul, alcanzándolo rápidamente y cubriéndose bajo el único paraguas que éste llevaba

-Takao…- tomó el paraguas, cubriéndolos a los dos –Takao, hablo enserio, quería comprarte algo-

-… ya- bajo la mirada, aguantándose las ganas de gritarle y de reprocharle a Kai por prometerle una vez más algo que no tenía intención de cumplir. ¿Pero de que serviría?

El bicolor suspiró hondo. Pero algo se le ocurrió: podían ir al restaurante, pero no tomarían un taxi para volver, al menos no en el que estuviese ese tipo tan extraño…

-Takao, te propongo algo. Ve al apartamento y cámbiate, te invito a cenar-

El peliazul tardó un momento en procesar lo que le había dicho el otro. Desde que eran novios, Kai nunca le había invitado a cenar. Miró al mayor, con una sonrisa ilusionada plasmada en su rostro…

-¿En serio?- vio al bicolor asentir una vez con la cabeza -¡Claro que sí!-

Aunque sabía que posiblemente su novio se enfadaría por lo que iba a hacer, con su brazo libre rodeó al mayor por la espalda y se pegó a él todo lo que pudo. Una leve sonrisa aliviada se plasmó en sus labios por segunda vez en el día, pues su novio no le había vuelto a reprochar nada por su acto. Espero un abrazo de Kai, o una simple mirada, y cuando pensaba que nada de eso le llegaría, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al sentir uno de los brazos del mayor rodearle por la cintura en un abrazo firme. Alzó la mirada, y se encontró con que el bicolor le estaba mirando. No era esa mirada fría e inexpresiva, era una mirada totalmente diferente. Una mirada que consiguió que sus mejillas se ruborizaran levemente. Volvió la vista al frente, ya que se estaba poniendo algo nervioso. Se sentía estúpido al sonrojarse por eso, pero hacia años que Kai no hacía eso y para él significaba mucho. Aunque otra vez los nervios le invadieron, al igual que cuando el bicolor le abrazó esa mañana y se estaba sintiendo algo incomodo…

-Takao, siento no haber ido-

El menor sonrió levemente, ya que está vez podría jurar que la voz del mayor sonaba sincera. Tal vez era cierto que no había podido ir, aunque eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento, porque ya habría más torneos a los que Kai podría ir a verle…

-No pasa nada-

La mirada del mayor mostró un apenas imperceptible brillo de tristeza. Esta vez sí deseaba realmente ir a ver a Takao, y había perdido la oportunidad. Había tantas cosas que quería hacer junto al peliazul, y quedaba tan poco tiempo… ¡Maldición!. ¡El taxista tenía razón, había desperdiciado el día en tonterías!… Ojala tuviese una nueva oportunidad, pero era algo imposible. Sea lo que sea lo que le concedió esa oportunidad, no se la iba a brindar de nuevo, y eso le hizo sentirse frustrado…

-Kai¿te ocurre algo?-

-¿Mn?- lo miró, y vio que el peliazul le miraba con preocupación. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Takao siempre se estaba preocupando por él, y no le preguntaba por simple curiosidad como él siempre pensó –No, nada-

-Te noto algo… nervioso-

-No es nada. Tranquilo-

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Takao ya se había quitado su traje de kendoka, y se había arreglado un poco, quería verse bien para Kai, aunque seguramente éste ni se daría cuenta. Ingresó en la habitación que compartían y vio al mayor de brazos cruzados, mirando a través de la ventana fijamente. Se acercó a él y se paró a su lado, guardando como siempre cierta distancia. Pudo ver que la mirada del bicolor reflejaba algo de tristeza. ¿Pero porque Kai estaba triste?…

-Kai…- murmuró, pero al ver que éste no le hacía caso, se aclaró la garganta para llamarle la atención

-Oh, ya estas listo- sin querer, le mostró una pequeña sonrisa triste

-Aja. Te noto extraño- comentó –Seguramente hoy has trabajado mucho- asintió con la cabeza

Kai volvió la mirada a la ventana. ¿Porque en todas sus conversaciones siempre tenía que aparecer la palabra "trabajo", "trabajar", o algún derivado de esas? En la vida había más cosas a parte del trabajo, cosas mucho más importantes. Y le daba rabia darse cuenta de ello en ese momento, apenas unas horas antes de perder a Takao para siempre. ¡Maldita sea!. ¡Tenía que hacer algo para salvarle!. ¡Lo que sea!…

-Kai…-

El mayor miró al peliazul por un momento, no debía de preocuparle más, así que le sonrió levemente…

-Vamos-

Se dispuso a salir, pero antes de hacerlo se dio la vuelta y se paró frente al menor, mirándolo fijamente. Sin decir nada, le tomó por las mejillas y capturó los otros labios en un beso tranquilo que tomó por sorpresa al peliazul. Takao rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos, pero apenas lo hizo, se separó del beso de forma repentina, sintiéndose sumamente nervioso…

-Lo siento- susurró de forma atropellada, retrocediendo un par de pasos para guardar la distancia. Sabía que a Kai no le gustaba eso, y no quería hacerlo enfadar, aunque hubiera sido él quien empezó el beso

Kai separó los labios, dispuesto a decir algo, pero prefirió callar. Había rechazado a Takao tanto tiempo, y le había ordenado tantas veces que no se acercara a él más de la cuenta, que ahora el peliazul no se atrevía siquiera a responderle un simple beso por temor a que él se enfadara. Y en ese momento pudo corroborar que Takao le temía. ¡Había sido un completo estúpido!. ¿Porque siempre le había importado tanto lo que dijesen los demás?. ¿Porque le había importado más guardar las apariencias que hacer feliz a Takao?. ¿Porque nunca dejó el trabajo a un lado para estar con él?…

Bajó la cabeza y suspiró hondo. Ahora no valía la pena reprocharse todo eso, era demasiado tarde y no conseguiría cambiar nada, solo preocupar más a Takao. Miró los ojos zafiro un momento antes de hablar, pero éste le esquivó la mirada…

-No pasa nada, Takao. Vamos- habló con voz suave

El menor asintió con la cabeza y salió tras el bicolor, sintiéndose confundido. ¿Porque Kai le había besado así, de repente? Debía admitir que había sentido algo de miedo por el beso tan imprevisto. Hacía tanto tiempo que Kai no le besaba que casi se deja llevar. Por poco mete la pata, pero por suerte se había alejado a tiempo…

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

La cena en el restaurante fue bastante silenciosa, apenas habían cruzado unas palabras o alguna mirada. El bicolor sentía que su novio estaba algo incomodo y no dejaba de esquivarle la mirada…

-¿Qué me miras tanto?- preguntó el peliazul, sacando al mayor de sus pensamientos

-Te ves bien-

Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su rostro al decirlo. Era cierto, Takao se veía bien, no solo bien, se veía hermoso…

El peliazul le sonrió levemente, eso era lo más amable que su novio le había dicho en años. La sonrisa en sus labios se amplió inevitablemente. Con indecisión, estiró un brazo sobre la mesa y posó la mano sobre la de Kai…

El mayor no dudo en voltear su mano, dejando la palma hacia arriba, y dejó la mano del peliazul descansar sobre la suya, disfrutando enormemente ese simple contacto. Miró a Takao, y vio a éste mirar sus manos unidas con incredulidad para luego mirarle a él con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada…

Lo que quedaba de cena, la pasaron entre pequeñas sonrisas y alguna que otra mirada cómplice. Takao no podía entender ese cambio tan repentino en Kai, pero se sentía afortunado por esa pequeña muestra de cariño que su novio le estaba brindando. Tanto, que hasta podría decir que ese era el día más feliz de su vida…

-Kai… ¿Te parece si nos vamos ya?- propuso con una leve sonrisa

-¿Ya?- apretó la mano del menor, evitando que se pusiera de pie –No. Estoy bien aquí, quedémonos un momento más-

-Es tarde. Si quieres continuamos hablando en el apartamento¿te parece?- se soltó del agarre del mayor con suavidad, y se puso de pie

Con resignación, Kai pagó la cuenta y salieron fuera. Como esperaba, estaba lloviendo con fuerza. Miró al frente y en su rostro se formó una expresión de angustia al ver al conocido taxista parado justo delante…

-Mira, Kai, ahí hay un taxi- señaló el vehiculo -¡Vamos, sube!-

-¡N-no!- le detuvo, sin apartar la mirada del taxi –Mejor… vayamos andando-

-¿Pero que dices? Esta lloviendo a mares y no tenemos paraguas, así vamos a coger un buen resfriado y yo ahora no puedo faltar al trabajo- aún así parecía que el bicolor estaba como ausente, no apartaba la mirada del vehículo. Dubitativo, tomó la mano del mayor para llamarle la atención –Vamos en taxi- pidió. Sonrió aliviado cuando sintió la mano de Kai apretar la suya, y eso le dio más confianza -¡Vamos!- tiró de él y abrió la puerta. Dejó que el bicolor se subiera primero y después se subió él…

-¿A dónde desean ir?- preguntó el taxista

Kai miró por el espejo retrovisor interior, atravesando al conductor con su fría mirada, pero no dijo la dirección a la querían ir. Takao, al ver que el mayor no decía nada habló él, sin saber que con eso había puesto a Kai muy nervioso, y no mejoró en nada cuando divisó a lo lejos el lugar donde sería el accidente…

El taxi se detuvo en un semáforo que había en una intersección. Kai y Takao se sintieron observados, pero solo el peliazul llevó la mirada al espejo retrovisor interior del coche. Se sintió confundido al ver que el taxista no dejaba de mirarles por ese espejo, fijamente. Segundos después, Kai se molestó más por esa permanente mirada, y Takao enarcó una ceja…

-¿Ocurre algo, señor?- se atrevió a preguntar el peliazul, con amabilidad

El conductor miró la luz roja del semáforo, su mirada se notaba inquieta, y después miró al peliazul a través del mismo espejo…

-¡Sí, sí que ocurre algo!- habló Kai de mal humor, perforando al taxista con la mirada -¡Ocurre que éste tipo…!-

-¡Kai!- le reprendió el menor por el tono de voz que utilizó –Lo siento, señor-

-No es nada, muchacho-

El semáforo se puso verde y Kai no pudo evitar mirar con temor en la dirección donde sabía que aparecería ese otro coche, pero no vio nada. Muy a su pesar, el coche continuó su camino. Su mente intentaba pensar algo con rapidez para evitar lo que sabía que ocurriría en cuestión de segundos, pero no le dio tiempo de hacer nada, ya que sorpresivamente un coche apareció a toda velocidad y chocó inevitablemente contra el taxi. Fue un choque lateral, por el lado izquierdo. Los tres quedaron inconscientes, resultando más afectadas dos de las personas que se encontraban en el taxi…

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Horas más tarde, Kai estaba en la sala de espera de un hospital. Llevaba una gasa en el lado derecho de la frente y tenía un par de cortes leves en los brazos, pero nada grave. Pasos presurosos se escucharon en el pasillo, acercándose al bicolor…

-¡Kai!- el llamado del rubio retumbó en el largo pasillo vacío

El ruso no se molesto en alzar la mirada, sabía perfectamente que los que se acercaban a él eran sus antiguos compañeros de equipo: Max y Rei…

-Hemos venido lo más rápido que hemos podido- habló el chino de forma acelerada debido a la carrera anterior, sentándose junto al bicolor -¿Cómo te encuentras?- con una expresión de suma preocupación, le puso la mano en el hombro

-¿Y Takao?- la voz de Max se escuchaba angustiada -¿Cómo está él?-

-……- el mayor tan solo negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

-¿No, qué?- volvió a preguntar

-… esto no puede pasarme de nuevo- susurró apenas audible pero con voz trémula -¿Porque?-

Rei y Max se miraron un momento, sin entender lo que había dicho su amigo bicolor…

-¿Porque?… ¿Porque no pude evitar el accidente?- apretó los ojos al sentir que las primeras lagrimas querían brotar de ellos -¿Porque no pude evitar que Takao muriera?-

Max se llevó las manos a la boca, impresionado e incrédulo de que su mejor amigo se hubiese ido. Mientras que Rei, frotó la espalda del bicolor para reconfortarle, aunque también se sentía fatal por lo que había pasado…

-¿Pero como…?- susurró el rubio, con voz entrecortada

-Íbamos en un taxi… nos dirigíamos al apartamento, y de repente… un coche chocó contra nosotros. El único superviviente del accidente he sido yo- dijo, con angustia en su voz –El taxista murió casi en el acto, al igual que el tipo que chocó contra nosotros… él, al parecer estaba borracho. Y Takao…- inevitablemente, las lágrimas retenidas escaparon de sus ojos –Yo sabía lo que iba a pasar. Le advertí a Takao, pero él no me creyó. ¡Soy un estúpido!- casi gritó –Perdí mi última oportunidad… ¡Lo he hecho todo mal!-

-No puede ser…- murmuró el ojiazul –Takao…-

-Es mi culpa…- susurró para sí, inaudible –Takao ha muerto por mi culpa-

Un pesado silencio secundó a eso por bastante rato. Cada uno se quedó inmerso en sus pensamientos. Rei y Max no le dieron mucha importancia a lo último que había dicho Kai, pues pensaban que se debía a que estaba alterado por el accidente y la noticia. Kai miró a su izquierda, donde estaba el chino, y al igual que la vez anterior lo vio aguantándose las lágrimas. Luego miró a su derecha, donde estaba el rubio, y como esperaba éste estaba llorando en silencio e hipaba de vez en cuando…

-Kai, ya no podemos hacer nada aquí- habló Rei, con voz suave -Será mejor que te vayas a tu apartamento y descanses un poco- aconsejó, mirando su reloj de pulsera –Son las dos y media. Mañana por la mañana, volveremos-

El bicolor no dijo nada, tan solo se puso de pie y se encaminó a la salida del hospital con pasos pesados…

-Kai, te acompañaremos a tu…-

-Quiero ir solo- interrumpió al rubio, sin siquiera voltear

-Pero…- intentó protestar

-Déjalo, Max- pidió el chino

-Esta bien- se dio por vencido -Descansa, Kai. Mañana será otro día- le dijo, con voz suave

Se odiaba por no haber echo nada para evitar el accidente de Takao. No debía de haber subido a ese taxi, sabía que eso sería lo que provocaría la muerte del peliazul. ¿Porque demonios lo hizo? Perder por segunda vez a Takao era terrible, volver a sentir nuevamente esa soledad, y más al saber que ésta vez él tuvo en sus manos la oportunidad de haber cambiado el destino. ¿Y que demonios hizo?. ¡Desperdiciar el día en cosas sin importancia!…

Sentía como si algo le oprimiera el pecho y la garganta hasta tal punto que le empezaba a costar trabajo respirar. Las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos nuevamente, sin ningún control. En ese momento le daba igual que alguien le viese llorar, tan solo quería desahogarse…

Llegó a su apartamento, y con movimientos mecánicos se quitó la ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior. Se acercó al armario y lo abrió. Todo seguía igual de desordenado que esa mañana, tal y como lo había dejado el peliazul. Divisó la prenda más preciada para Takao entre ese desorden: su gorra. La tomó entre sus manos con cuidado, como si fuese un objeto del más fino cristal apunto de romperse, y la contempló por largo rato. Después la dejó en su sitio y se tumbó en la cama…

De nuevo ese frío le recibía en esa cama que ahora le parecía tan grande, el mismo silencio incomodo que vivió la noche anterior, y sabía que no se dormiría hasta bien entrada la madrugada…

-Takao…- murmuró, mirando el lado vacío de la cama

Encendió la luz y se puso de pie. Abrió un cajón de la cómoda y sacó la caja de madera que hace unas horas había tenido entre sus manos. Quería tener algo que le recordase al peliazul y que no le hiciese sentirse solo. Tomó el diario y abrió la primera página, dispuesto a leer…

-_No se exactamente que se escribe en un diario porque nunca he tenido uno. Supongo que en el guardas tus secretos y cosas que no revelarías a nadie. O cosas que quieres contar a alguien y que no te atreves a decir por algún motivo._

_Lo cierto es que yo nunca pensé que escribiría uno, pero hay muchas cosas que necesito sacar y poder desahogarme un poco. Antes le contaba este tipo de cosas a mi novio, Kai, pero él hace bastante tiempo que me presta menos atención, aunque en el fondo lo comprendo, él trabaja mucho y llega cansado. Entiendo que no tenga ganas de hablar y eso…-_

Dejó de leer esa página y se fue a una de las últimas páginas que había escrito el peliazul…

-_Si tuviera que describir mi relación con Kai, creo que las palabras adecuadas serían: Fría y monótona. Mi vida se ha vuelto una rutina. Como cada día, hoy le he vuelto a proponer a Kai que hagamos un viaje, y como siempre, él se excusó diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo. No se ni porque le sigo insistiendo con eso, siempre es lo mismo, trabajo y más trabajo. Es como si para Kai no existiera otra cosa. Cada día me convenzo más de que lo nuestro no tiene futuro._

_En unos días, tengo un torneo local de Kendo, le he pedido a Kai que vaya a verme, pero él ni siquiera se ha molestado en responderme algo. Se que no irá, nunca lo ha hecho, y no creo que esta vez sea diferente a todas las demás. Aunque me haría muy feliz si tan solo asistiese una vez para apoyarme con su sola presencia._

_No entiendo como a estas alturas puedo seguir haciéndome ilusiones, así solo consigo hacerme más daño.-_

Retrocedió hasta encontrarse casi en las primeras páginas del diario y continuó leyendo…

_-Hoy he visto a mis amigos: Max y Rei. Se veían tan felices juntos… Siento envidia al verlos así porque se que yo y Kai nunca estaremos igual que ellos. Me preguntaron sobre mi relación con él, y lo único que pude hacer fue irme corriendo de allí, poniéndoles una tonta excusa._

_Cada día que pasa me siento peor, y… no se por cuanto tiempo podré aguantar. _

_Esta mañana, Kai se ha enfadado conmigo porque le di un beso cuando íbamos caminando por la calle. Pude sentir su inexpresiva mirada sobre mí, haciéndome estremecer. Su fría voz, ordenándome que no volviese a hacer eso nunca más y que no me acercase a él más de la cuenta, y mucho menos cuando estemos en público. _

_Después de cenar he intentando arreglar las cosas, le he pedido perdón y le he asegurado que nunca más volvería a hacer eso en público, pero no ha servido de mucho. Todavía siento deseos de que la tierra me trague por haber hecho algo tan estúpido._

_A partir de ahora me guardaré lo mejor que pueda mis muestras de cariño hacia él, aunque se que me costará lograrlo porque yo sí le amo de verdad, pero tengo miedo de perderlo.-_

Cerró el diario bruscamente. Ya no podía continuar leyendo más, con cada renglón que leía se sentía más miserable y se odiaba más a sí mismo. ¿Porque demonios siempre le había importado tanto guardar las apariencias?. ¿Porque le había dado tanta importancia a lo que podría decir la gente si se enteraba de lo suyo con Takao? Y lo peor es que por esos motivos no había dejado de lastimar a la persona que más amaba…

El recuerdo de lo que acababa de leer le llegó a la mente. Lo recordaba tan bien que parecía que hubiese ocurrido ayer, pero no era así, de eso ya hacía años…

FLASH BACK… …

Takao salía del trabajo con una leve sonrisa en los labios y tarareando una canción, cuando una conocida voz a su espalda le llamó la atención…

-Por fin has salido de ahí- se escuchó una voz neutra –Por un momento pensé que estaría aquí todo el día-

El menor se volteó y vio a Kai, apoyando la espalda en una pared, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados. Sin pensarlo, se acercó a él…

-Kai…- le sonrió -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Es que no es obvio?- abrió los ojos, pero no miró al chico frente a él. Avanzó un paso –Te estaba esperando- sin más continuó caminando, dejando al peliazul atrás –Vamos- ordenó, aunque Takao interpretó eso como una petición

-¡Claro!- su sonrisa se amplió, ya que esa era la primera vez que Kai iba a esperarle a la salida del trabajo para ir juntos al apartamento. Corrió hacia él, alcanzándolo rápidamente –Kai…-

-¿Mn?- se detuvo para mirar al menor

-Gracias- se acercó a él, y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios -¿Mañana también vas a venir…?- dejó de hablar cuando se percató de que la mirada del mayor había cambiado instantáneamente a una extraña que provocó que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera -¿Qué pasa?-

-No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más¿me oyes?- ordenó, con voz fría –No te acerques a mi más de la cuenta…- se alejó un paso y miró a su alrededor. No pudo evitar que el enojo creciera en él cuando se percató de que algunas personas se les habían quedado mirando –y mucho menos cuando estemos en público- finalizó la frase, y volvió a continuar su camino sin molestarse en esperar al menor, es más, quería volver solo al apartamento

Sus puños iban apretados, respiraba agitadamente al contener su enojo, y atravesaba con la mirada a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino…

Takao sintió el corazón darle un vuelco al escuchar las palabras del mayor. Todavía seguía estático en su lugar, reprochándose una y otra vez por haberlo estropeado todo. ¡Todo había sido su culpa, como siempre!. En cuanto llegara al apartamento le pediría perdón a Kai y lo solucionaría todo…

FIN FLASH BACK… …

-Creo… que Takao estará mejor sin mí- susurró apenas audible, de forma amarga

Guardó todo en su lugar y se metió en la cama, dispuesto a dormir y con la resignación de que ya no volvería a ver a Takao… nunca…

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Entreabrió los ojos de forma pesada y miró la hora que marcaba el despertador digital que había sobre su mesita de noche: Las seis y cincuenta y nueve. Antes de que éste tocara, bajó la palanca con un movimiento desganado. Un suspiro quejumbroso escapó de sus labios y hundió la cara en la almohada, negándose a enfrentar la realidad. Sin duda, ese sería el día más difícil de toda su vida, el día en que se despediría de su persona amada…

Daría lo que sea porque Takao estuviese ahí, durmiendo a su lado como cada día. Se alarmó al sentir movimiento en el colchón. Se supone que solamente él estaba ahí. Rápidamente, alzó la cabeza y miro el otro lado de la cama. El rostro le palideció y sus pupilas se dilataron al máximo por la sorpresa al ver ahí a Takao, a su Takao, durmiendo tranquilamente y dándole la espalda. ¡No podía ser!. ¡Otra vez!. ¡Ya se estaba volviendo loco de remate!. ¡Su cabeza le estaba jugando malas pasadas! Se miró los brazos y se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Dónde estaba los cortes en los brazos y la gasa?. ¿Porque su reloj de pulsera de nuevo estaba intacto? Ya no había duda¡se estaba volviendo completamente loco!…

Con cierto temor, se aproximó al que dormía con el mayor sigilo posible y acercó la mano lentamente, dispuesto a tocarlo. Dejó escapar un hondo suspiro de alivio y de felicidad cuando sus dedos rozaron la cálida piel morena de la espalda y pudo cerciorarse de que no era una ilusión. Inmediatamente, se acomodó en el colchón y pasando un brazo por el pecho desnudo del menor, lo atrajo hacia él, alejándolo del filo de la cama. El otro se quejó con un murmullo apenas audible. Sonrió, sintiendo la felicidad crecer en él por momentos. Takao estaba ahí de nuevo, con él, no sabía porque, pero estaba ahí. Hundió la nariz en los cabellos azulados y por un largo momento aspiró ese embriagante aroma que ya tenía olvidado, memorizándolo de nuevo. Y después, sin más, se reacomodó, dispuesto a dormir abrazado al menor como desde hace años no hacía…

**CONTINUARÁ... ...**

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo y me dejaron su opinión. Recibí muchos más reviews de los que esperaba. Y nuevamente "gracias" a todos los que leyeron esta bazofia -.-U

Éste capitulo fue más largo que el anterior. Espero que alguien haya sido capaz de resistirlo.

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

PHOENIX

KAILY HIWATARI

JERY HIWATARI

KARI HIWATARI

SAKURA-CHAN

AGUILA FANEL

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)** Y este capitulo contiene **LEMON**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Takao abrió los ojos lentamente, algo cansado. Parpadeó repetidas veces y miró la ventana que estaba justo frente a él. Notó que la habitación estaba algo más iluminada que las mañanas anteriores y eso le dejó algo confundido. Pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando se percató de otra cosa más importante: Kai… le estaba abrazando. ¿Abrazando?. ¿Qué…?. ¡Eso era algo imposible!. ¿Porque iba a abrazarle su novio?…

Sentía la tranquila respiración del mayor chocar en su nuca y eso le ponía extremadamente nervioso. Lo más lento que pudo, giro la cabeza para comprobar si Kai estaba despierto o no, y como imaginaba, estaba dormido. Sabía que estando despierto su novio no le abrazaría ni en sus mejores sueños…

Vio que el mayor estaba a punto de despertar, y su nerviosismo aumentó. No quería que Kai se enfadara con él si le descubría en esa posición, así que se removió con insistencia hasta que se soltó del abrazo, para después colocarse de nuevo en el filo del colchón donde siempre dormía. Notó movimiento tras él, seguramente el bicolor se había despertado por sus bruscos movimientos, así que tan solo atinó a cerrar los ojos, fingiendo que dormía. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y un estremecimiento le recorrió por completo, delatando sin querer que estaba despierto. Apretó los ojos al saber que había sido descubierto y su cuerpo se tensó. No quería escuchar como al igual que cada día que Kai le dijese: "Guarda las distancias" o "No te acerques a mi más de la cuenta"…

-Takao…-

Escuchar ese susurro en su oído le puso los pelos de punta. Ya podía sentir la inexpresiva mirada de Kai sobre él…

-Lo se…- dijo en voz baja, con torpeza, y sin abrir los ojos –Lo siento, guardaré las distancias-

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la cama fuese mucho más grande para así poder alejarse más. Suspiró aliviado cuando la mano de Kai dejó de tocarle, eso quería decir que quizá esa mañana no se había enfadado con él. Cuando apenas abrió los ojos, sintió como era puesto bocaarriba de repente, encontrándose con los rubís del mayor que le observaban detenidamente…

-Yo… yo… estaba dormido- balbuceó, intentando excusarse

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando los labios del mayor cubrieron los suyos. Pero el suave contacto apenas duró unos segundos, ya que Takao empujó a Kai y se sentó en la cama de inmediato, apegando la espalda todo lo que podía a la cabecera de ésta, como si la quisiera atravesar…

-¿Qué te pasa?- la voz le tembló, debido a los nervios y la impresión

Sus mañanas no eran así en absoluto. Normalmente, despertaban cada uno en su lado de la cama, separados y dándose la espalda. Él era el único que decía "Buenos días", y le besaba la mejilla a Kai una vez al día, si es que eso se podía llamar "beso". Ya está, ya no había más contacto físico hasta la mañana siguiente. No había abrazos, y mucho menos besos de ese tipo…

–No quiero discutir contigo- vio al mayor acercarse a él, y lo detuvo poniéndole las manos en los hombros -Ya te he dicho que lo siento, Kai-

-Yo tampoco quiero discutir, solo te daba los buenos días- dijo con serenidad

-Tú… tú…- balbuceó, sin saber bien que decir -¡Tú no eres así!-

-Takao…-

-Normalmente no me hablas más de dos veces al día, y tú ya has hablado demasiado- interrumpió -Y mucho menos me tocas, y… me besas. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- sin esperar una respuesta, rápidamente se puso de pie. Quería huir -Será mejor que vaya a ducharme- dijo mientras se dirigía al baño con pasos presurosos para después encerrarse en el, dejando a un desconcertado bicolor arrodillado en la cama

-¡Maldición…!- murmuró

Momentos después, Takao salió del baño sintiéndose ya tranquilo. El bicolor miró fijamente al menor desde que salió del baño hasta que se paró frente al armario. El peliazul tan solo llevaba puesta la ropa interior y buscaba algo entre sus ropas en el armario…

-¿Qué estas buscando?-

-¡Mi gorra!- respondió, sin dejar de revolverlo todo de aquí para allá –Kai, ayúdame a buscarla. Por favor, la necesito- volteó a mirar al mayor un momento de forma suplicante, y luego continuó con lo que hacía

-Mira en el lado derecho del armario, al fondo- le explicó de forma calmada mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba también al armario

Takao buscó justamente donde le indicó el bicolor, e inmediatamente encontró su preciada gorra entre tanta ropa. Se la puso en la cabeza, vuelta hacia atrás como era su costumbre, y se paró frente al mayor…

-¡Sí!. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí?- preguntó totalmente sorprendido

-Casualidad- se encogió de hombros

-¿Cómo me queda? Hace tiempo que no me la ponía-

El mayor estudió al peliazul con la mirada. Como ya había pensado antes, Takao se veía infantil llevando tan solo la gorra y la ropa interior pero eso no quería decir que no le quedase bien. Se veía hermoso…

-Te ves hermoso-

Esa respuesta dejó mudo a Takao por un momento, incluso la sonrisa le desapareció de los labios por la sorpresa ya que no la esperaba en absoluto…

-… ¿de verdad… piensas eso?-

Un marcado sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al recordar las palabras del mayor. Kai nunca antes le había dicho eso. Una sonrisa avergonzada bailó en sus labios, sintiéndose feliz. Alzó la mano dispuesto a posarla en la mejilla del mayor, pero antes de tocarle se arrepintió y volvió a bajar la mano mientras borraba la sonrisa… No. Sabía que no debía hacer eso…

-De verdad- le puso la mano en el mentón y le alzó la cara –Si no lo pensara, no te lo diría-

-… gracias-

El mayor tomó la mano que Takao acababa de bajar y la posó en su propia mejilla, terminando lo que el peliazul no se había atrevido ha hacer…

-Kai…- le llamó con preocupación

-No pasa nada- interrumpió con voz suave

El menor enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué pasaba ahí? No era que le desagradara el cambio de Kai, pero… se sentía… incomodo y nervioso. Debía reconocer que no sabía bien como actuar frente a él. Se estaba empezando a acostumbrar al Kai frío e inexpresivo, y eso ahora le desconcertaba totalmente. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche y se sobresaltó al ver que eran las ocho y veinte. Por eso cuando despertó la habitación estaba más iluminada que otros días. ¡Se habían dormido!…

-¡Llego tarde!- exclamó de forma precipitada el menor mientras se acercaba al armario rápidamente. Tomó su ropa, dejándolo todo algo desordenado, y comenzó a vestirse sin más

El mayor mirada a Takao vestirse, en total silencio, guardando cada movimiento de éste en su memoria…

-Ya me voy- se acercó al mayor, bastante dubitativo, y le besó levemente la mejilla, apenas tocándole. Mostró una leve sonrisa aliviada al ver que el mayor no le había reprochado nada -¿Irás hoy a verme?- le preguntó, ilusionado

-Claro que sí- le sonrió de forma apenas perceptible

-¡Gracias!- se disponía a irse, pero no pudo evitar acercarse a la ventana y mirar por ella un momento –Hace un día bastante soleado para ser invierno- comentó –Kai… ¿que te parece si un día de estos hacemos un viaje?- propuso, aunque ya sabía de antemano cual sería la respuesta que recibiría

-¿Qué te parece ahora mismo?-

Inmediatamente, el menor volteó a ver al otro con una expresión incrédula y sorprendida. Debía reconocer que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba en absoluto…

-… ¿q-que?. ¿Ahora mismo?. ¿Estas seguro?. ¿Y que pasa con tu trabajo?. Ayer por la noche me dijiste que estabas muy ocupado. ¿Y que pasa con el mío?. ¿Y mi torneo de Kendo?…-

-Ssh…- posó un dedo sobre los suaves labios del otro, silenciándolo –No te preocupes por nada, llegaremos a tiempo para tu torneo, ya lo verás-

Retiró el dedo, sustituyéndolo por sus labios de inmediato y rogando porque el peliazul no le rechazara de nuevo. Ahora se hacía una idea de lo que había sentido su novio siempre que él le rechazó y debía admitir que no era algo muy agradable…

Takao apretó los labios y se mantuvo estático en su lugar. Los labios de Kai se movían sobre los suyos con una delicadeza que desconocía totalmente por parte de él hasta ahora. Por momentos se sentía tentado a responder, quería hacerlo, extrañaba mucho los besos de Kai. Poco a poco fue cediendo ante la dulce caricia, y cerrando los ojos, separó ligeramente los labios, accediendo a la petición del mayor, y lo dejó explorar cada rincón de su boca. Sin poder contenerse más, se abrazó con firmeza a la espalda del bicolor y comenzó a responder el beso con ganas contenidas. Le parecía un sueño poder besar a Kai después de estar años sin hacerlo y rogaba porque ese momento no terminara nunca…

Apegó el cuerpo del menor más al suyo eliminando cualquier espacio entre ellos, rodeándole con un brazo la cintura y pasando la otra mano por la nuca, enredando los dedos en los cabellos azulados. Aunque sentía que el aire le empezaba a faltar, no quería soltar a Takao, era necesario tenerlo cerca, sentirlo entre sus brazos, volver a probar el sabor de esos labios que hace tiempo había olvidado…

Se separó del beso aun con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada, sintiéndose confundido pero a la vez muy feliz. ¿Podría ser que por fin Kai se había dado cuenta de que le lastimaba con su rechazo y había decidido cambiar? Quería pensar que sí, que Kai dejaría de ser ese novio frío e insensible. ¿Pero porque el bicolor daría ese cambio tan drástico de la noche a la mañana? Eso era lo que le desconcertaba…

Abrió los ojos cuando Takao también lo hacía. Sus miradas se encontraron durante varios segundos, hasta que finalmente, el menor giró la cara a un lado y se aclaró la garganta, delatando su incomodidad…

-Takao…-

Otra vez ese susurro en su oído le hizo temblar por completo. Llevó las manos al pecho del mayor y lo separó de un firme empujón. ¡Maldición!. ¡Tanto tiempo deseando que algo como eso ocurriera y ahora no sabía ni como actuar!. ¡Se sentía bastante torpe, y tenía miedo!. ¿Y si Kai volvía a ser el de siempre, y le reprochaba o se enfadaba con él?. ¡No! Sacudió la cabeza, y después de dejar escapar un largo y pesado suspiro, se dirigió a la puerta, actuando como si nada hubiese pasado…

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A trabajar, llego tarde. Nos vemos por la noche- no le dio tiempo de abrir la puerta de la habitación, ya que el mayor se lo impidió poniendo una mano en esta para que no la abriera –Kai, llego tarde- repitió

-¿No querías que hiciéramos un viaje?-

-Pues sí, pero… supongo que será para el domingo- se resignó, aunque no era su estilo

-El domingo será tarde-

-¿Tarde?- lo miró con curiosidad -¿Tarde porque?-

-Vamonos ahora mismo, Takao- fue lo único que dijo, ignorando la anterior pregunta

-No podemos. Tenemos trabajo¿recuerdas? Y esta noche tengo un torneo de Kendo que ganar- intentó abrir la puerta una vez más, pero su novio no se lo permitió

-Será un viaje aquí cerca. Muy cerca- insistió –Ya te he dicho que llegaremos a tiempo para el torneo-

-Pero el trabajo…- una mano en su boca le silenció

-No quiero volver a escuchar las palabras "trabajo", "trabajar", o algo que tenga que ver con eso en lo que queda de día¿entendido?- segundos después Takao asintió una vez con la cabeza –Bien. Esto es lo que harás…- tomó la mano del menor y lo alejó de la puerta –Vas a desayunar tranquilamente, y vas a esperar a que yo me duche-

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?-

-A donde tú quieras-

-¿Puedo elegir?- una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios de inmediato

-Sí, pero después seguimos hablando. Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí- rápidamente ingresó en el baño, no tenían tiempo que perder

El menor se sentó en la cama y se quedó recordando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces con una expresión confundida. Quizá ese era uno de sus típicos sueños donde Kai cambiaba su forma de ser con él. Pero en ninguno de sus sueños Kai le había besado de esa forma tan apasionada, ni él se había quedado como un estúpido sin saber como actuar. A lo mejor esta vez su imaginación había llegado demasiado lejos. Solo quedaba comprobar si realmente estaba soñando o no. Lentamente, alzó la mano izquierda y la llevó a su brazo derecho, para después darse un fuerte pellizco en el…

-¡Aay!. ¡Duele!- se quejó mientras se frotaba el brazo con rápidos y cortos movimientos -¿No es un sueño?- se preguntó en un susurro

Se miró la palma de la mano derecha por un momento, recordando que Kai le había dado la mano e incluso le había besado por iniciativa propia. Y además… ese día su novio estaba bastante hablador…

Momentos después escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Alzó la mirada y vio al otro acercarse corriendo al armario, abrirlo y revolverlo todo…

-Kai…-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sin dejar lo que hacía

-Lo estas desordenando todo- le informó con total tranquilidad

El mayor tan solo se detuvo unos segundos para comprobar que lo que decía su novio era cierto. Él siempre se quejaba por el continuo desorden que Takao dejaba a su paso y ahora él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Pero eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento, así que continuó buscando su ropa. Una vez que halló lo que buscaba, se vistió y cogió su cartera…

-Takao, tengo que salir un momento-

-¿A dónde vas?- se puso de pie -¿Puedo ir contigo?-

-No. Tú espera ahí, vuelvo enseguida- sin darle tiempo al peliazul de decir algo más, salió del apartamento

-Mn…- bajó la mirada –Claro- susurró con una mezcla de sarcasmo y tono evidente –Seguro que se ha arrepentido y se ha ido a la empresa- su ceño se frunció, y se dirigió a la cocina –¡Pues me da igual!. ¡Que haga lo que le de la gana!-

Ya había terminado de desayunar. Y ya que Kai le había obligado a tomarse el día libre, lo dedicaría a estar con Rei y Max. Hacía tiempo que no veía a sus amigos y necesitaba poder tener una conversación con alguien que le escuchara y le diera importancia a lo que hablaba, y no un monólogo como los que siempre tenía con el bicolor. Giró el pomo de la puerta y se detuvo en seco al ver tras ella a un Kai algo agitado, con las llaves del apartamento en la mano…

-¿Kai?. ¿No estabas en la empresa?-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Con los chicos- pasó por su lado y alzó la mano a modo de despedida –No volveré hasta las ocho y media. ¡Nos vemos!-

Inmediatamente, Kai pasó los brazos por la cintura del otro, deteniéndolo. No permitiría que Takao pasara el día con otra persona que no fuera él…

-No. Nada de "nos vemos". Tú te quedas conmigo-

¿Quedarse con él?. ¿Para qué?. ¿Para ver como Kai leía los papeles de la dichosa empresa mientras él tenía que estar en un silencio absoluto? No. Lo cierto es que ese día en especial tenía deseos de hablar y reír, y no de quedarse ahí encerrado y amargado como siempre…

-¡Pero me aburriré quedándome contigo!- se quejó, aunque inmediatamente se tapó la boca con ambas manos. ¡Perfecto, ahora seguro habría hecho enfadar a Kai!

-Te aseguro que hoy será diferente- fue lo único que dijo, apegándolo un poco a él –Quédate-

Takao se desconcertó al notar que al contrario de todas las otras veces, el mayor le estaba pidiendo que se quedase con él, no se lo estaba ordenando. Y además, pudo apreciar en la voz de Kai cierto aire de... ¿tristeza? No estaba seguro, así que para cerciorarse giró la cabeza y miró al bicolor tras él. Su expresión se tornó confundida al ver a su novio con la mirada baja, parecía ausente, como si estuviese pensando en algo importante. Alejó las manos de su boca y le llamó casi en un susurro…

-Kai…-

Cuando su mirada chocó con la del mayor, sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Porque la mirada de su novio lucía tan triste de repente? No le agradaba en absoluto pensar que Kai estaba así por lo que él acababa de decir…

-… lo siento- finalizó la frase. Se giró entre los brazos del mayor para quedar frente a él –No era mi intención. Me quedaré contigo- le buscó la mirada, pero el otro no hacía más que esquivarla -Kai¿qué tienes?-

-… no es… nada- cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, intentando relajarse. De tan solo recordar el accidente se ponía enfermo. Pero no quería preocupar más a Takao. Ese día lo dedicaría al peliazul por completo, como debió de haber hecho en otras muchas ocasiones –Vamos- soltó el abrazo

-Pero Kai…-

-No pasa nada- en ese momento recordó algo, así que volvió a entrar y salió con un par de chaquetas –Toma- le pasó una al menor

-Kai, hace sol- le devolvió la prenda –No la quiero, me voy a morir de calor con eso-

-Pero luego la necesitarás- aseguró con certeza, pero el otro negó con la cabeza –No importa, las llevaré yo- sin más salió del apartamento, siendo seguido por el peliazul

-Kai¿a dónde vamos a ir?- preguntó curioso mientras salían del edificio, rogando que su novio no le ignorase

-Donde tú quieras-

-Pero no se me ocurre donde ir-

-Mph… bueno, entonces pensaré algo- se encogió de hombros

Takao no podía dejar de mirar a su novio mientras iban caminando por la calle. Ese no era Kai. Su novio nunca, por no decir casi nunca, mantenía una conversación con él. Siempre había un montón de preguntas y comentarios por su parte, que Kai ignoraba o le evadía, convirtiendo el intento de conversación en un monólogo. Cuando sintió que el bicolor le iba a mirar, llevó a la mirada al frente de inmediato. Ahora que iban caminando por la calle debía de mantener la distancia más que nunca. No quería hacerle enfadar. Debía reconocer que cuando Kai se enfadaba con él le daba algo de miedo…

El mayor llevó la mirada al que caminaba junto a él, preguntándose que lugar le gustaría ver a Takao, pero que no estuviese muy lejos. No podían pasarse el día entero viajando. Entonces recordó una página en especial del diario del peliazul, y eso le dio una ligera idea de donde podrían ir, pero deberían de tomar un taxi. Taxi… esa palabra le causaba escalofríos, y el recordar la cara de ese taxista le ponía de los nervios. Pero no quedaba más remedio, así que se resignó…

-Takao, ven, tomaremos un taxi- le informó, acercándose al borde de la acera

-Ah… Claro- se paró tras el mayor y con curiosidad le preguntó -¿Se te ha ocurrido ya algún lugar donde ir?- vio a Kai voltearse para mirarle, e inconscientemente retrocedió un par de pasos

-Claro- fue lo único que respondió, con voz suave, para después volver la atención al tráfico frente a él

-… ah-

Kai detuvo un taxi que pasaba por allí, y antes de que se montaran en éste. Se cercioró de que el conductor no era ese tipo chiflado que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando el bicolor le dijo el destino al conductor, Takao miró a su novio con una expresión algo confundida, pero no dijo nada. ¿El lugar que había pensado Kai era el mirador que había a las afueras de la cuidad? Bueno, mejor ese lugar que ninguno. Le llamó la atención el hecho de que el bicolor se hubiese sentado más cerca de él que en otras ocasiones, cuando normalmente, cada uno se sentaba junto a una puerta…

Los nervios le invadieron por completo cuando la mano de Kai se posó sobre la suya. Instantáneamente la retiró y se cruzó de brazos, apegándose a la puerta que estaba junto a él. Cuando sintió la mirada de su novio sobre sí, bajó la cabeza un breve instante y luego miró por la ventana para distraerse observando el paisaje que se empezaba a mostrar a las afueras de la ciudad. ¿Porque se ponía tan nervioso cuando Kai le daba alguna muestra de cariño? No, nervioso no era la palabra adecuada. "Temor" era la palabra exacta. Después de rechazarle durante casi cuatro años¿porque ahora Kai se mostraba así? No tenía sentido, no lo entendía. No quería meter la pata como ya había hecho en otras tantas ocasiones. Se sabía las reglas de memoria y no las iba a romper: No acercarse más de la cuenta a Kai, y menos en público. Guardar las distancias. No contarle a nadie sobre su relación… Y sin fin de cosas por el estilo que le lastimaban, pero que tenía que respetar si quería seguir al lado de Kai… Ahora se sentía terriblemente incomodo, deseaba llegar de una vez a su destino, y por suerte no faltaba mucho…

Ambos bajaron del vehículo, y el mayor pagó la tarifa del viaje. Una vez que el taxi se fue, Kai llevó la mirada a su novio, el cual seguía de brazos cruzados y mirando a su alrededor como si fuese la primera vez que veía ese lugar…

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí?-

-Mn… Me suena, pero creo que no-

-Bueno, fue hace mucho…-

-No lo dudo. Nunca salimos del apartamento- interrumpió. En su voz se escuchó un claro tono de reproche

Apretó los labios de inmediato. ¡Se le había escapado!. Si no cerraba la bocaza lo iba a estropear todo…

-¡Lo siento!- añadió de inmediato

Kai miró a Takao un momento nuevamente. ¿Porque siempre se disculpaba por cada cosa que decía o hacía? Podría jurar que el peliazul le decía "lo siento" unas cien veces al día…

Su relación con Takao no estaba nada bien, y venía a darse cuenta de ello precisamente ese día. Su novio le rechazaba, evitaba cualquier tipo de acercamiento y solo hablaba con él para decirle lo necesario. Y ahora que lo pensaba con más calma, la forma de ser de Takao había cambiado casi por completo. El peliazul ya no era ese chico inquieto y hablador que en ocasiones le sacaba de sus casillas o incluso le provocaba dolor de cabeza, rara vez lo veía sonreír con sinceridad, el brillo de sus ojos ya no estaba… Ese no era el Takao que conoció y del que se enamoró hace años… y todo por su culpa…

-La ciudad ha cambiado mucho-

La voz del menor le sacó de sus pensamientos. Una vez más lo miró. Takao estaba observando la ciudad con atención, y una diminuta sonrisa se podía apreciar en sus labios. Donde se encontraban en ese momento se podía apreciar toda la cuidad aunque estaba bastante alejada…

-… sí- miró al cielo un breve instante, tan solo para comprobar que las primeras nubes estaban empezando a aparecer –Pero no tenemos tiempo para esto. Vamos- pasó el brazo por los hombros del menor y afirmó el agarre por si acaso éste intentaba alejarse

-¿Po-porque no tenemos tiempo, Kai?- preguntó con algo de torpeza debido a la acción tan repentina del otro, mientras empezaban a caminar –Tenemos el día entero por delante. Bueno… hasta las ocho y media- se corrigió

-Quiero que veas algo-

-… ah. Bu-bueno, vale. Pero…- se removió levemente intentando alejarse un poco, pero no pudo así que desistió

Aunque en un primer momento su cuerpo se había tensado por el acercamiento del mayor a él, poco a poco se fue relajando y comenzó a disfrutar de esa cercanía. Miró a su alrededor. Se habían internado en un bosque con todo tipo de árboles y vegetación: pinos, encinas, robles, sauces…. Un bonito lugar sin duda. Parpadeó confuso, pues eso le hizo recordar fugazmente algo que una vez escribió en su diario, hace meses. Se parecía demasiado a eso, incluso Kai era más… más… ¿Cuál era la palabra exacta?… ¿Amable?… ¿Cariñoso?… ¿Sociable?… No lo sabía…

Kai le desconcertaba totalmente. ¿Porque de repente se comportaba así con él? Era como si por primera vez le gustara estar con él, tocarle, mirarle… ¿Pero porque de repente? Él recordaba perfectamente la noche anterior. Había sido exactamente igual a todas las anteriores, no había ocurrido nada especial. Cada uno se puso en su lado de la cama y se durmió dándole la espalda al otro, pero cual es su sorpresa al despertar y descubrir ese cambio…

-… ¿Kai?-

-¿Mn?-

-¿Porque has cambi…?- no, esa no era la forma adecuada de preguntarlo. Era demasiado directo –Quiero decir… que…- se llevó la mano a la nuca -¿Porque de repente, tú…?- no, así tampoco. ¿Cómo se lo podía preguntar? Aunque también se preguntaba si sería correcto hacerlo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No, nada- sonrió levemente, pero de forma forzada -Era una tontería-

-¿Mn?- le observó de soslayo, notando el nerviosismo del otro -Dímelo-

-Pues… verás…- se detuvo a pensar una pregunta diferente. Eso también era extraño. Kai nunca había sentido curiosidad por saber sus cosas. ¿Porque ahora sí? Era como si de verdad le importara lo que le tenía que decir -¿Porque has pensado hacer hoy el viaje?-

-……- desvió la mirada

¿Qué le iba a responder? La verdad no, de eso estaba seguro. Además de que su novio le tomaría por loco, se repetiría el día anterior, y no quería eso. Intentaría que eso ocurriese lo menos posible…

-¿Es que no te apetecía?- le respondió tranquilamente, con otra pregunta

-Eh… ¡Sí!. ¡Sí!- exclamó casi de inmediato. Divisó algo entre los árboles que le llamó la atención, así que para cambiar de tema le preguntó -¿Y esa cabaña?- la señaló a unos metros de ellos -¿De quien será?-

-Supongo que será del forestal-

-Ah- volvió a mirar a su alrededor una vez más -¡Este es bosque es gigantesco!. Me gusta este lugar. Es tranquilo…- cogió aire por la nariz, para después dejarlo escapar en un suspiro –y se respira aire puro-

-Cierto-

-Kai¿me pasas mi chaqueta? Tenías razón, ahora la necesito- se abrazó a sí mismo para darse algo de calor, pues había sentido un escalofrío –Es extraño, el cielo se ha nublado de repente- comentó arqueando una ceja mientras miraba hacia arriba –Quien lo diría, con el día tan bonito que hacía esta mañana-

-Claro, quien lo diría- murmuró sarcástico, observando al cielo amenazante de lluvia con el ceño fruncido, fulminándolo con la mirada

-¿Has dicho algo?-

-No- lo miró -Toma- le pasó la prenda

-Gracias- se separó para ponerse la chaqueta, y nuevamente se abrazó a sí mismo –Je, hace frío…- se quedó callado al sentir los brazos del mayor rodearle lentamente y juntarle a él. No se movió, no dijo nada, tan solo se dejó abrazar

Permanecieron así unos segundos que a él le parecieron eternos, hasta que el mayor se decidió a hablar, casi en voz baja…

-Takao… yo…- pasaron otros segundos en los que permaneció callado, hasta que finalmente continuó -siento haber sido así contigo todo éste tiempo- nunca había sentido la necesidad de pedirle disculpas a alguien como lo sentía en ese momento. De hecho, podría asegurar que era la primera vez en su vida que lo hacía –Me he comportado como un estúpido. Lo siento-

-… ¿Kai?- alzó la cabeza, y le miró bastante sorprendido. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Lo siento- repitió, como si supiera lo que pasaba por la cabeza del menor

-… yo… eeh… cla-claro, Kai- tartamudeó, observándolo detenidamente. Una disculpa era lo último que esperaba de su novio. ¿Entonces… eso quería decir que Kai iba a cambiar?. ¿Y porque otra vez en la expresión de Kai se veía tristeza? Iba a decir algo más cuando sintió algo húmedo en la mejilla, así que miró hacia arriba –Esta lloviendo-

-Genial- murmuró el mayor con sarcasmo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara, pues en ese momento caía en la cuenta de que se había olvidado de los paraguas y no tenían donde guarecerse de la lluvia, ya que la ciudad estaba lejos

-Kai, esta lloviendo- repitió, pues al parecer el mayor no le había escuchado -¿Qué hacemos?- miró nuevamente al cielo, con preocupación, al ver que por segundos llovía con más intensidad

El bicolor miró a su alrededor rápidamente, buscando algún lugar donde se pudiesen resguardar de la lluvia. Debajo de los árboles no serviría, ya que si su memoria no fallaba llovería mucho más fuerte, así que se mojarían igualmente. Pero entonces recordó algo…

-¡La cabaña!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡La cabaña del forestal!- sin darle tiempo al menor de decir o hacer algo, le tomó de la mano y salió a correr

Minutos después, llegaron a la cabaña. No era muy grande, pero al menos les protegería de la lluvia. Kai giró el pomo de la puerta y el rostro de ambos se volvió serio cuando comprobaron que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. El mayor forcejeó un poco con el tirador esférico de la puerta, pero no consiguió nada…

-¿Y ahora que?-

-Apártate- le indicó al peliazul, el cual no tardó en obedecer. Se alejó unos pasos de la puerta para tomar impulso y la golpeó con un hombro, con todas sus fuerzas

-Kai, así te vas a hacer daño- se preocupó el menor al ver al bicolor golpeando la puerta con insistencia –¡Detente!-

El otro le ignoró y continuó con lo que hacía, hasta que en uno de los golpes contra la puerta, ésta se abrió bruscamente, dándole paso a los dos jóvenes que no tardaron en entrar. Kai cerró la puerta tras de sí y luego miró a su alrededor…

Enarcó las cejas al comprobar que la cabaña tan solo tenía esa habitación, y lo cierto es que no había muchas cosas ahí: a la derecha un sillón y una pequeña mesa de madera. Detrás del sillón había una ventana de tamaño mediano que no dejaba entrar mucha luz, y menos en ese momento que no hacía sol. Al fondo una estantería en la que había comida enlatada y una pequeña radio. Debajo de la estantería había un pequeño mueble con dos cajones, y a la izquierda una chimenea de piedra. Dentro de ésta había palos colocados y papel bajo estos, preparados para encenderse en cualquier momento. Junto a la chimenea, en el suelo, se hallaba un atizador. El lugar se veía bastante limpio…

-Que suerte hemos tenido- habló el menor, quitándose la gorra y la chaqueta que estaban totalmente empapadas –Aunque… igualmente estamos mojados- agregó, mirándose a sí mismo

Kai paseó la mirada nuevamente a su alrededor, buscando algo en especial que sabía debía de haber ahí. Se acercó al pequeño mueble y abrió uno de los cajones, buscando entre su contenido hasta que halló lo que necesitaba: una caja de cerillas. La tomó y utilizó una para encender los papeles que estaban bajo los leños listos para arder…

-¡Genial!- exclamó Takao de inmediato, arrodillándose frente al fuego que se empezaba a avivar por momentos. Extendió los brazos y acercó las manos al calor.

El mayor se incorporó. Se retiró la larga bufanda y la chaqueta, que al igual que la de su novio estaba completamente empapada. Las extendió en el suelo, frente a la chimenea, para que se secaran con el calor del fuego. Miró de soslayo a Takao, y nuevamente se arrodilló, esta vez a su lado…

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó con voz suave

El peliazul parpadeó confuso durante unos segundos, pero se alegró de que Kai mostrara preocupación por él. Le miró por un breve instante con una sonrisa, tan solo para responder…

-Claro¿porque no iba a estarlo?- su sonrisa disminuyó –Pero… la lluvia lo ha estropeado todo- miró a su espalda unos segundos, donde se encontraba la ventana, tan solo para comprobar que llovía con más intensidad -Bueno, no importa. Otro día lo haremos¿te parece? Y podremos hacer un viaje muuucho más largo- sonrió más ampliamente

-……- asintió con la cabeza

-¿El domingo?-

-El domingo me parece perfecto- respondió, sin poder evitar que la tristeza le dominara momentáneamente. El domingo sería tarde… Pero no, no era momento para pensar en eso –Emm… ¿Tienes frío?- cambió de tema

-Sí- respondió de inmediato encogiéndose un poco y frotándose los brazos –Pero en cuanto me seque, se me pasará- volvió a estirar los brazos, buscando entrar en calor

Kai no podía dejar de mirar el perfil del peliazul. Se veía tan hermoso así, con las gotas de agua deslizándose de forma caprichosa por su cara y su cuello, algunos mechones de cabello se le habían pegado a la frente y al contorno de la cara. La camiseta, empapada, también se había ceñido a su cuerpo, remarcando los contornos de los músculos ligeramente marcados y la estrecha cintura. Cuando miró los tentadores labios entreabiertos, sintió algo arder dentro de él, una sensación quemante que no había sentido desde hacía tiempo pero que conocía perfectamente…

Con lentitud, se acercó al peliazul y llevó la mano al mentón para así hacer que su novio le mirara. En cuanto sus miradas chocaron, cortó la distancia entre sus labios, dando inicio a un beso calmado que el otro tardó un momento en responder debido a la sorpresa…

Takao cerró los ojos y alzó las manos hasta posarlas en los hombros del mayor en un gesto más tímido. Aunque fuera algo tonto, todavía le tomaba por sorpresa que Kai iniciara un beso. Lentamente se alejó, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y las mejillas sonrojadas. Iba a decir algo cuando los labios del mayor se posaron en su cuello, causándole un escalofrío…

Descendió directamente al moreno cuello, iniciando con cortos besos y alguna que otra lamida. Le pasó una mano por los hombros, acercándolo a él. Quería sentir a Takao lo más cerca posible. Mientras que la otra mano, se abría paso bajo la camiseta y comenzaba a acariciarle el costado derecho, ascendiendo lentamente y levantando la camiseta en el recorrido, sintiendo la piel húmeda pero a la vez cálida bajo la yema de los dedos…

Nuevamente cerró los ojos e inconscientemente ladeó la cabeza, dándole mayor espacio y libertad al bicolor. Un pequeño suspiro satisfactorio brotó de sus labios al sentir las primeras caricias en su costado, dirigiéndose poco a poco a su espalda. Descendió las manos desde los hombros por el pecho hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta para abrirse paso bajo ella al igual que lo había hecho el otro con él y comenzar a acariciar todo a su paso…

Cuando sus labios tocaron el cuello de la camiseta, se separó. Con suavidad, retiró las manos del menor de su cuerpo y le alzó la camiseta, quitándosela completamente. En cuanto lo hizo, sintió las manos del peliazul tomar su camiseta para hacer lo mismo, así que le facilitó el trabajo alzando los brazos. Una vez que las prendas estuvieron en el suelo, volvió a unir sus labios. Esta vez adentrándose en la otra boca de inmediato, disfrutando de su sabor único…

Respondió el beso con un deseo vehemente que desde hace tiempo había guardado hacia el mayor, y ahora que había vuelto a probar esos labios no quería dejar de hacerlo. Recorrió con sus manos la blanca espalda una y otra vez, quitando en el recorrido algunas gotas que descendían lentamente por ésta. Aunque seguía estando completamente empapado, su cuerpo ya no sentía frío por tener a Kai tan cerca, los besos y caricias que éste le brindaba se lo estaban haciendo olvidar…

Rompió el contacto entre sus labios muy a su pesar por falta de aire. Alejándose un poco, tomó las manos del peliazul y lo hizo ponerse de pie. Observó detenidamente el rostro del menor, memorizándolo. Con un lento movimiento, retiró unos mechones que no le permitían apreciar bien los zafiros del peliazul. Takao le sonrió levemente. Descendió la misma mano por todo el pecho hasta llegar al cierre del pantalón, donde procedió a abrirlo…

Takao notó que su propio pantalón, también mojado, no le permitía al bicolor sacarle la prenda con tanta facilidad pues se pegaba a sus piernas, así que procedió a ayudarle quitándoselo él mismo, al igual que las zapatillas. Llevó las manos al cierre del pantalón del mayor e hizo lo mismo que había hecho el otro con él, retirándoselo. Aunque por un breve instante se había sentido algo inseguro…

Una vez que la ropa interior era lo único que les cubría, Kai hizo que Takao se tumbase. Por un momento creyó ver que el peliazul estaba dudando sobre hacerlo o no, aunque descartó esa idea ya que finalmente lo hizo. Apoyó las rodillas en el suelo, dejando las piernas del otro entre las suyas, y colocó las manos a cada lado de la cabeza del menor. Sus miradas chocaron. Por la expresión en el rostro del menor y su mirada, pudo adivinar que el peliazul estaba nervioso. Conocía cada expresión de Takao a la perfección…

Cuando los rubís del mayor le miraron, sintió el nerviosismo llenarle. Esa mirada no era tan indiferente y fría como siempre. Había algo extraño en ella. No podía dejar de preguntarse una y otra vez si estaba soñando. ¿Todo era un sueño? Si era así, rogaba no despertar nunca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando insistentemente no despertar, que nada le regresara a la realidad… No en ese momento. Pero todo se sentía tan real… ¿Y si después de todo no estaba soñando?… Pero… Kai se estaba comportando con él tan diferente a como lo hacía normalmente. Aunque no podía negar que le gustaba ese cambio, hacerlo sería una autentica mentira. Ahora volvía a sentirse querido y deseado después de tanto tiempo…

Deslizó los dedos por la morena mejilla lentamente, logrando con ello sacar al otro de sus pensamientos y que los zafiros del peliazul se abrieran nuevamente. Despacio se acercó, hasta depositar un ligero beso en la misma mejilla que hacía segundos había acariciado. Quería que Takao estuviese tranquilo, que no pensara en nada... Brindó otro breve beso sobre los suaves labios, siendo respondido por el otro. Bajó directamente al cuello, repartiendo incontables besos en aquella zona. Quería recorrerlo por entero, probar hasta el último rincón. Marcar ese cuerpo como suyo tal y como había hecho otras veces. Escuchó brotar un pequeño gemido de los otros labios, y eso le hizo sentirse más seguro para avanzar en lo que hacía. Continuó descendiendo por el pecho, haciendo más presión con los labios, mientras que una mano comenzaba a pasearse libremente por uno de los morenos muslos y con el otro brazo se ayudaba para no dejar caer su peso sobre el otro…

Takao dejó escapar un nuevo gemido ante las conocidas sensaciones que le empezaban a invadir. Aún después de tanto tiempo, Kai provocaba en él las mismas reacciones, los mismos sentimientos… Igual que la primera vez que se entregó a él. No podía evitarlo. Parecía que Kai siempre sabía el lugar exacto donde debía tocar y besar para hacerle estremecer, y como hacerlo. Una leve sonrisa de felicidad surcó sus labios momentáneamente. No le importaba que cosa hubiera logrado que su novio cambiara de esa forma, no le interesaba saberlo. Salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos a la vez que gemía una vez más. Esta vez fue uno más sonoro cuando la mano que el mayor tenía en su muslo se introdujo en su ropa interior y se cerró en torno a su virilidad. La mano se mantuvo inmóvil por un breve momento, logrando con ello que las sensaciones se prolongaran y recorrieran cada parte de su ser, para luego comenzar a moverse. Inconscientemente movió las caderas, pidiendo más contacto. Los ojos se le cerraron inevitablemente y echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, concentrándose en disfrutar esos besos y caricias…

Alzó un instante la cabeza para contemplar el rostro del otro. La luz del fuego creaba sombras sobre ellos, y hacía que las últimas gotas que aún resbalaban por sus cuerpos brillaran. Kai intentó recordar la última vez que había estado de esa manera con su peliazul, pero no pudo. ¿Tanto tiempo hacía? Su ceño se frunció al pensar en eso. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza al tiempo en que se detenía completamente. Se estiró sobre el cuerpo del menor, poniendo su rostro a la altura del otro justo en el momento en que el peliazul abría los ojos extrañado por el detenimiento repentino…

-¿Kai…?- susurró

Pero los demandantes labios del bicolor sellaron los suyos en un beso hambriento. Posó las manos sobre las blancas mejillas y frunció levemente el ceño, concentrándose en responder con la misma intensidad. Intentando alejarse de los otros labios lo menos posible, hizo que sus posiciones cambiaran. Una vez que consiguió hallarse sobre el otro, sentado a horcajadas, el beso se intensificó pues ahora intentaba ser él quien controlara la otra boca. Los continuos roces entre sus lenguas dejaron de ser suaves. Cada una luchando por dominar a la contraria en un compás rítmico pero salvaje que hacía que sus mejillas se empezaran a sonrojar y la necesidad de respirar aumentara por momentos, aunque se negaban a separarse hasta que no hubiese un ganador…

Con un leve gemido ahogado y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, ambos se separaron simultáneamente para poder respirar. Kai apoyó la cabeza en el suelo. Mientras que Takao apoyó la frente en el hombro del mayor. Cada uno intentando normalizar su respiración con grandes bocanadas de aire, casi jadeos…

Cuando su respiración se estabilizó, el peliazul levantó la cabeza y observó los rubís del mayor. El otro no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al percatarse de que los zafiros de Takao volvían a tener ese brillo característico que siempre se podía apreciar en su mirada. El menor le devolvió la sonrisa antes de hablar…

-Empate- le susurró con diversión. Kai arqueó la ceja al no comprender en un principio lo que había querido decir, pero luego sonrío al entender el significado de la palabra –Pero ya sabes que no me gusta empatar. Desempatemos- le retó -Solo puede haber un ganador… y ese soy yo- agregó con su peculiar altanería

Presionó los labios del mayor hasta que finalmente los capturó entre los suyos, moviéndose con lentitud sobre ellos. Los delineó con la lengua, para luego tironear levemente del labio inferior. Con impaciencia, una de sus manos comenzó a explorar el fornido pecho. El temor de tener a Kai cerca y tocarle había desaparecido. Ahora la atrevida mano acariciaba la cintura, jugueteando de vez en cuando con el elástico de la ropa interior. Kai gimió levemente, y el peliazul aprovechó eso para abrirse paso en la otra boca, ayudándose con su lengua. Se sintió extasiado cuando al fin pudo probar el sabor de la boca del bicolor. Los brazos de Kai le rodearon por la espalda, uno por los hombros y otro por la cintura, haciéndolo tumbarse completamente sobre él. Deseó con impaciencia pertenecerle a Kai de una vez, y cuando un dolor se hizo presente en la parte baja de su abdomen, el deseo cobró fuerza. Se preguntó si su novio se sentía tan impaciente como él…

Deslizó las manos por toda la morena espalda de Takao, yendo en un lento descenso hasta llegar al redondeado trasero, donde sin poder evitarlo lo apretó entre sus manos. Como inmediata respuesta obtuvo un gemido por parte del otro y que se rompiera el beso. Sonrió con diversión al ver que el peliazul le miraba avergonzado…

-¡Kai!- le reprochó. Pues el acto del mayor le había tomado por sorpresa

-¿Qué?- respondió como si nada

Como esperaba, Takao no dijo nada. Cuidadosamente, cambió sus posiciones. No tardó ni dos segundos en atacar el cuello del peliazul con voraces besos, mientras comenzaba a retirarle la última prenda que le cubría. Una vez que lo hizo, sintió las manos de su novio tomar el borde de su ropa interior, así que le ahorró el trabajo retirándose la prenda él mismo. No era normal en él, pero estaba impaciente. Quería sentir a Takao por completo, como se estremecía bajo su cuerpo, su aroma, su calidez, escucharle gemir…

El índice de Kai se posó sobre sus labios y él no tardó en entender el mensaje. Separó los labios y se dispuso a ensalivarlo a conciencia, pues sabía lo que venía. Aunque estaba algo nervioso, el deseo le quemaba por dentro. Con presteza, los dedos del mayor se abrieron paso en su interior, uno por uno. Había sentido algo de dolor, ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no estaba con el bicolor de esa manera. Removió las caderas levemente, delatando su incomodidad, al tiempo en que dejaba escapar un débil gemido parecido a un lloriqueo. Cerró las manos con fuerza sobre los hombros de su novio y cerró los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse…

-Sshhh... Calma-

Los zafiros se abrieron de inmediato y el agarre se aflojó. Kai le había hablado con una ternura que desconocía totalmente de su parte. Asintió con la cabeza una vez, e intentó relajarse y guardarse sus quejas. Momentos después, sus caderas ya empezaban a seguir el ritmo impuesto por el mayor, y cortos suspiros de placer empezaban a brotar de su garganta. Pero un sonoro gemido de inconformidad se oyó cuando los dedos se retiraron de su interior…

Kai no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante la impaciencia del menor. Siempre había sido así. Alzó las caderas del peliazul, sintiendo de inmediato las piernas de éste rodearle. Sin hacer esperar más a las mudas peticiones de su novio, y porque él también lo deseaba, comenzó a penetrarle lentamente. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las sensaciones que le recorrían. Se mantuvo inmóvil durante un momento, dándole tiempo a Takao de que se acostumbrara a él. Abrió los ojos y le preocupó el ver que el peliazul tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y se mordía el labio inferior. Tal vez no le había preparado lo suficiente, o estaba yendo demasiado rápido para su novio…

Una vez más, removió levemente las caderas. El dolor y la incomodidad habían regresado, pero no se iba a echar atrás, al igual que tampoco iba a permitir que ninguna queja se le escapara…

-Takao…-

El aludido abrió los ojos lentamente. Inconscientemente, una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad se plasmó en sus labios…

-Puedes continuar- fue lo único que dijo

Kai parpadeó un par de veces, confuso. Aunque él también se moría por continuar, quería darle un poco más de tiempo a Takao. No quería lastimarle. Sabía que si ahora continuaba, perdería completamente la cabeza y sería incapaz de detenerse después. Negó con la cabeza como toda respuesta, dejando al otro sorprendido. Gimió roncamente el nombre del peliazul cuando éste comenzó a mover las caderas, y eso hizo que todas sus precauciones volaran bien lejos…

Se estremeció completamente cuando Kai comenzó a moverse dentro de él. Se agarró a los fuertes brazos del mayor con firmeza, intentando seguir el ritmo impuesto por las caderas del otro. Gemidos y jadeos de placer brotaban de sus labios conforme la velocidad de los movimientos aumentaba poco a poco. De un tirón atrajo al bicolor hacia él para abrazarle, reduciendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos levemente sudados. Obligando con eso al bicolor a apoyar una de las manos en el suelo por tan inesperado acto de su parte…

Escuchó un pequeño grito por parte del menor. Había encontrado el punto que haría enloquecer a Takao. Se concentró en golpear en el mismo lugar para brindarle el mayor placer posible, quería que ese momento fuese inolvidable para su novio, al igual que lo sería para él. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando callar lo mejor que podía sus propios gemidos para escuchar los del peliazul que para él sonaban como la mejor música…

Buscó los labios del mayor desesperadamente, pero el continuo movimiento y la falta de aire no les permitió más que unirlos brevemente. Clavó las uñas en la blanca espalda, intentando descargarse de alguna forma, para luego arañarla. Un nuevo estremecimiento le recorrió por completo, cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir todas sus sensaciones centrarse en la parte baja de su propio abdomen y sus músculos se tensaron hasta el punto en que tuvo que dejar de moverse. Con un largo y placentero gemido de satisfacción, se liberó…

El sentir el interior del peliazul apretarle, y su calidez, multiplicaba sus sensaciones. Aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas al sentir que se acercaba el final. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él también se liberara, gimiendo el nombre del peliazul. De repente, era como si no pudiese aguantar su propio peso por más tiempo. Así que con cuidado de no incomodar a Takao, salió de su cuerpo y se acomodó sobre él, encontrando cómodo esconder el rostro en la curvatura del moreno cuello…

Intentando tranquilizar su respiración, apoyó la cabeza en el suelo. Arqueó una ceja al no sentir la dureza de éste, sino algo blando. Miró a ambos lados y vio que Kai había pasado uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Sonrió ante el gesto de su novio. Alzó una mano y acarició los enmarañados cabellos bicolor lentamente. Sentía que cualquier movimiento que hacía, por pequeño que fuese, era un gran esfuerzo. Estaba realmente cansado, pero feliz como hace tiempo no se sentía. No supo en que momento fue, pero se quedó dormido. Aunque no le duró mucho. Al parecer Kai también se había quedado dormido ya que sintió que de repente éste dejaba caer su peso por completo…

-Kai…- le llamó, removiéndose bajo él –Pesas mucho- se quejó. Como respuesta obtuvo un murmullo por parte del mayor -¡Kai!-

El mencionado abrió los ojos lentamente. Se había quedado dormido. Sintiéndose algo confundido, alzó la cabeza tan solo para comprobar que Takao le miraba con un mohín de disgusto fingido…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó en otro murmullo cansado, mientras se volvía a acomodar dispuesto a continuar con su letargo

-Pesas mucho- repitió

¿Qué pesaba mucho? Volvió a alzar la cabeza e inmediatamente entendió. Se había quedado dormido sobre Takao. Rápidamente apoyó las manos en el suelo, dispuesto a levantarse, pero el peliazul no se lo permitió…

-No te levantes- pidió –Quédate así un momento más… pero no te duermas sobre mi- agregó con una sonrisita infantil

-Takao…-

-¿Qué?-

-Me has arañado la espalda- dijo con seriedad

-¿Quéé?- preguntó preocupado -¡Lo siento!- exclamó de inmediato

-… deja de hacer eso-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Disculparte por cada cosa que dices o haces-

-Lo siento- brotó inconscientemente de sus labios -¡Ah! Quiero decir que… yo…-

-Déjalo- dijo, dándose por vencido. Llevó la mirada a la ventana un instante –Todavía está lloviendo- susurró, pero el otro le escuchó perfectamente debido a la cercanía entre sus rostros

-Así es-

A los ojos de Kai, Takao nunca se había visto tan hermoso como en ese momento. Su cabello angelicalmente despeinado, sus mejillas todavía estaban sonrojadas, el brillo de su mirada, esa encantadora sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, y algunas gotas de sudor le resbalaban aun por el rostro…

-¿Porque me miras así?-

-¿Mn?… Por nada- respondió, desviando la mirada. Si le decía a Takao lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, no le creería. ¿Cómo iba a creerle si ni siquiera él mismo se creía ser capaz de pensar esas cosas?

-Todo esto…- comenzó hablando en un susurro despistado –se parece mucho a mi sueño-

-¿Sueño?- reiteró

-Sí. Un sueño que tuve…- sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza –Es una tontería. Olvídalo-

-No creo que lo sea. Pero si no me lo quieres decir, no importa- se encogió de hombros fingiendo restarle importancia, aunque él sabía perfectamente a que sueño se refería el menor

-¡Kai!- exclamó repentinamente, más bien gritó, provocando que el otro cerrara los ojos con fuerza -¿Cómo vamos a volver?- preguntó alterado

-Cálmate¿quieres? Le dije al taxista que nos esperara en el mirador a las seis y media. Así que deja de gritar-

-¡Uuf! Que alivio. Por un momento pensé que no podría ir a mi torneo de Kendo- sonrió con nerviosismo por el grito que acababa de dar –Pero… ¿y si a las seis y media continua lloviendo?. ¿Cómo iremos al mirador?- preguntó preocupado

-No. Dejará de llover a eso de las seis. Llegaremos al mirador sin problemas- dijo tranquilamente

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- preguntó curioso –Parece que estas muy seguro de lo que dices- no sabía porque, pero notó que de repente Kai se había puesto nervioso, y eso era algo extraño en su novio. No el hecho de que se pusiese nervioso, sino el hecho de haberlo ocultado tan mal cuando normalmente Kai ocultaba todas sus emociones a la perfección

-... el torneo de Kendo es realmente importante para ti¿verdad?- cambió de tema. Y lo cierto es que el peliazul ni se percató

-Mucho- respondió sin dudar -¿Tú crees que me saldrá bien?-

-Seguro que sí. Será un éxito-

Takao no pudo evitar abrazar al bicolor con fuerza. Las palabras de su novio le habían animado mucho para el torneo. Si tan solo por una vez Kai asistiese a uno de sus torneos, sería inmensamente feliz…

-¡Gracias!. Y si… tú asistieses al torneo… yo…- balbuceó algo indeciso. No quería presionar a su novio, pero realmente deseaba que por una vez Kai le complaciese con eso

-Iré- habló con seriedad

-¿Irás?. ¿Lo dices de verdad?- preguntó desconfiado –Por favor, no me mientas, Kai- pidió. No le apetecía hacerse falsas ilusiones como siempre, y quedarse esperando verle como un tonto

-¿De verdad crees que te estoy mintiendo?-

-…… no- murmuró, aunque no se escuchaba convencido del todo

-Iré- reiteró, esta vez su voz se escuchaba más suave –Te lo prometo-

-¿Irás a todos mis torneos a partir de ahora?- preguntó, sintiéndose repentinamente ilusionado

-¿A todos?- murmuró inaudible. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar que el torneo de esa noche era el último del peliazul. Otra vez sintió la tristeza y el miedo llenarle inevitablemente, notó como algo frío y pesado se acomodaba en pecho transformándose en angustia e impotencia. Apoyó la frente en el hombro del menor y un largo suspiro quejumbroso se le escapó

-¿Kai?… ¿Eso es un sí?- sonrió ampliamente

-……-

-Bueno, si no quieres ir a todos no es necesario. Me conformo con que vayas a unos cuantos…- se quedó callado al sentir el cuerpo del mayor temblar entre sus brazos -¿Mn?… Kai¿tienes frío?- al no recibir respuesta por parte de éste, entendió eso como una afirmativa, así que se puso a frotarle la espalda –Es extraño que tengas frío, estamos cerca del fuego- comentó de forma despistada, sin dejar lo que hacía. Detuvo sus movimientos al sentir algo húmedo en su hombro. Con expresión confundida, llevó las manos a los hombros del mayor y lentamente lo separó un poco, lo suficiente para verle la cara –Kai…- susurró totalmente sorprendido al ver las mejillas de éste bañadas en lágrimas. Le buscó la mirada, pero el mayor la tenía oculta tras su flequillo y le evitaba –Kai¿qué ocurre?- preguntó totalmente preocupado -¿Porque lloras?-

Separó los labios para responder, pero la voz no le salió, así que tan solo negó una vez con la cabeza como toda respuesta. Se sentía totalmente frustrado. Esa noche Takao moriría, y lo peor era que no sabía si podía hacer algo para cambiarlo. Recordar como se había comportado con Takao todo éste tiempo, y las cosas que éste había escrito en su diario no ayudaba en nada para hacerle sentir mejor. Al contrario, las lágrimas y la presión en su pecho aumentaban, tenía la sensación de que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones…

-Kai… ¿qué es lo que te pasa?. ¿Porque estas así?- con cuidado, retiró los restos de lagrimas de ambas mejillas

-Takao…- le llamó en un susurro entrecortado, pero nuevamente la voz no le salía

-Dime-

Esperó pacientemente la respuesta, aunque su fuerte no era la paciencia precisamente. No podía esconder la preocupación que sentía. ¿Porque Kai estaba llorando? Tal vez había dicho algo sin querer que hubiera lastimado a su novio, era consciente de que siempre decía las cosas sin pensar y eso a veces traía sus consecuencias. Aunque… Kai no es de esos que lloran por cualquier cosa, así que debía de ser algo sumamente importante. A lo mejor Kai estaba metido en algún problema bastante serio. Si es así, no dudaría en ayudarle…

-Dime- repitió –Sea lo que sea lo solucionaremos juntos, Kai-

"Juntos…" Una leve sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios por un breve instante. Precisamente ese era el problema. A partir de esa noche ya no estarían juntos. Sin poder contenerse más, se abrazó al peliazul y escondiendo el rostro en la curvatura del cuello de éste, dejó escapar las lágrimas que en vano intentaba contener desde hacía rato. Inmediatamente sintió la mano de Takao acariciar sus cabellos…

-… tranquilo- le susurró con voz suave –Ya verás como todo se arreglará- le animó

Kai no pudo evitar sentirse como un niño pequeño siendo consolado por su madre, aunque no le importaba. La voz de Takao acompañada de esas caricias le relajaba enormemente, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, nuevamente se había quedado dormido, abrazando al peliazul con firmeza aun entre sus sueños…

Takao seguía acariciando los cabellos bicolor, pero no dejaba de pensar que era lo que le ocurría a Kai. Esa era la primera vez que había visto a su novio llorar. Tal vez tenía problemas en la empresa, después de todo esa mañana Kai no había ido a trabajar. Era realmente extraño que su novio faltara al trabajo así porque sí, tan solo porque le apetecía hacer un viaje y ya…

-Yo te ayudaré, Kai. No te preocupes- le susurró, aunque sabía que el otro no le había escuchado

**CONTINUARÁ... ...**

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

LUTY

ELIZABETH

JERY HIWATARI

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

KARI HIWATARI

KAILY HIWATARI

PHOENIX

SAKURA-CHAN

XIMENA...

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE


	4. Chapter 4

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Buscó abrazar el otro cuerpo aún entre sus sueños, pero no halló nada. Sintiéndose confundido, abrió lentamente los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un largo bostezo. Se percató de que se hallaba recostado en el único sillón que había y que estaba tapado con la chaqueta de Kai, la cual ya estaba completamente seca. Alzó una mano y se frotó un ojo. Se fijo en que el fuego de la chimenea ya estaba apagado aunque aun así el ambiente ahí dentro no era frío, pero eso perdió importancia cuando una duda le asaltó súbitamente…

-¿Kai?- miró a su alrededor, pero ni rastro del mencionado. De forma precipitada se puso de pie, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que tenía el pantalón puesto. Escuchó un ruido a su espalda que le hizo voltear de inmediato –Ah, ahí estás- sonrió aliviado al ver a su novio detrás del sillón, dándole la espalda y mirando a través de la ventana de brazos cruzados. Éste estaba vestido igual que él –Me había quedado dormido- se excusó tontamente y con una sonrisa, llevándose una mano a la nuca

Se acercó a él y se paró a su lado. Con disimulo miró el rostro del mayor. Kai estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, es más, daba la impresión de que en ningún momento hubiese llorado. Sintiéndose confundido se volvió a rascar la nuca. ¿Y si lo había soñado? Separó los labios dispuesto a preguntarle a su novio porque había llorado antes, pero luego pensó que se lo preguntaría más tarde. Si le preguntaba en ese momento, tal vez Kai se volvería a sentir mal y él no deseaba eso…

-¿Mn?. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al sentirse observado, aunque no le molestaba

-Eeh… Nada. Es solo que…- se detuvo un instante a pensar una excusa -Es solo que me preguntaba cuanto rato he dormido- tomó el brazo izquierdo de Kai para mirar la hora que marcaba el reloj de pulsera de éste –Etto… ¿Kai?-

-……-

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu reloj?-

-¿Qué?- lo miró por un segundo. Su rostro no mostró expresión alguna al ver el cristal quebrado y las agujas detenidas –Se ha roto- dijo con simpleza

-Eso es obvio. ¿Pero como te lo has roto?- al ver que el otro no decía nada, continuó hablando él -¡Ah, ya se!. Seguramente te lo has roto cuando has forzado la puerta- aseguró

-Posiblemente-

-¿Y ahora como vamos a saber la hora que es?- preguntó preocupado –Así no sabremos cuando tenemos que irnos al mirador para que el taxi nos recoja-

-Te dije que a las seis iba a dejar de llover- habló con calma, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

-¿Y tú como sabes eso, eh?-

-Takao, dame mi camiseta y mi bufanda, las he dejado sobre la mesa-

Kai cambio de tema con tanta naturalidad que el peliazul no se percató de eso, ni siquiera le dio importancia…

-Ah, claro- hizo lo que el otro le pidió y las cogió, también estaban completamente secas –Aquí también esta tu chaqueta- la tomó del sillón que era donde él la había dejado cuando se puso de pie –Toma- al pasarle las prendas a su dueño, algo se cayó de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Takao se agachó a recogerlo: era una pequeña cajita de color negro –Toma. Espero que no se haya roto- se la extendió, pero el otro no la tomó -Kai-

-Es para ti- habló con simpleza, mientras se terminaba de poner la camiseta

-¿Pa-para… mi?- balbuceó

Kai tan solo asintió con la cabeza…

-¿De verdad?-

-Deja de hacer preguntas absurdas- respondió con calma mientras se abotonaba los últimos botones de la chaqueta -Ya te he dicho que sí-

-……- llevó la mirada a la cajita durante un momento. Lo cierto es que en absoluto se esperaba ese detalle de parte de su novio -¿Qué es?-

-Ábrela-

-Sí- Takao así lo hizo, y su mirada brilló al ver lo que la pequeña cajita contenía –Kai… ¿De verdad esto es para mi?- insistió

-… no te gusta- casi aseguró

-Me… me encanta- susurró, sin salir de la sorpresa. Alzó la mirada -¿Pero como sabías que yo quería…?. ¿Cuándo…?. ¿Porque? Hoy no es mi cumpleaños. Y tú nunca antes me habías regala…-

-En vez de hacer tantas preguntas, podrías ponértelo- interrumpió

-Kai… te ha debido de costar mucho dinero- habló con preocupación –No se si…-

-¿Y crees que eso me importa?-

Al ver que Takao seguía sin moverse, tomó la cajita y sacó un anillo de su interior. Cogió la mano del menor y le puso el anillo bajo la atenta mirada de éste. Inesperadamente, se vio siendo abrazado con fuerza…

-¡Gracias, Kai!. ¡Muchas gracias! Te prometo que no me lo voy a quitar nunca- le aseguró con una amplia sonrisa. Ahora comprendía a donde había ido Kai esa mañana después de ducharse. No había ido a la empresa como él pensó, había ido a comprarle el anillo -¿Sabes una cosa?…- se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos -¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!-

De inmediato lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza. Kai se limitó a responder el abrazo mientras sonreía levemente, aunque por dentro su felicidad era mayor…

_/-¿Última oportunidad?- _

_-Para corregir sus errores. Y para poder hacer del último día de Takao el día más feliz de su vida. Pero ha desaprovechado la oportunidad. Lo cierto es que esperaba que hubiese echo algo más… especial. Pero desperdició el día trabajando, e intentando advertirle de lo que le va a suceder esta noche, y siento decirle que ha fracasado totalmente. Solo logró preocupar bastante a Takao-_

_-¿El último día de Takao?. ¿Quiere decir que…?. ¿Quiere decir que esta noche…?-_

_-Yo estaré frente al restaurante, montado en mi taxi, esperando a algún cliente, o clientes… y… pasará lo que tenga que pasar-/_

-Mira, Kai, ya ha dejado de llover. ¿De verdad son las seis?- le preguntó, aún sin soltar el abrazo

-……-

-¡Kai!-

-¿Eh?. ¿Qué?- preguntó despistado, pues había sido sacado de sus recuerdos de golpe

-Te he dicho que ya ha parado de llover- vio al bicolor mirar por la ventana -¿Realmente son las seis?-

-Claro- respondió sin más –Vamos, vístete-

El peliazul se separó del abrazo y tomó su ropa para comenzar a vestirse. No quería retrasarse…

-Oh, Kai, si el forestal supiera que hemos estado aquí, nos matará- aseguró con preocupación mientras se empezaba a vestir -Hemos forzado la puerta de la cabaña, hemos gastado su leña, y además hemos… hemos…-

El mayor se volvió a cruzar de brazos y apoyó la espalda en la ventana…

-¿Hemos?- preguntó alargando la palabra con una inocencia mal disimulada

-Hum… Bueno… tú sabes a lo que me refiero…- habló con torpeza, ruborizado

-Jajaja… Ya. Pero el forestal no se enterará, y si se entera me trae sin cuidado- se encogió de hombros

-Kai… hace mucho tiempo que no te veía reír- el mayor se calló al escuchar eso –Me gustaría verte reír más a menudo. Tienes una sonrisa bonita-

Esta vez fue el turno del bicolor de ruborizarse, pero Takao no se percató de ello ya que Kai giró la cara a un lado…

-Vamonos de una vez o el taxi se irá sin nosotros- en cuanto vio al menor ponerse la gorra, le tomó la mano y salieron de la cabaña

-Kai…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-… tengo hambre- le dijo mientras se sobaba el estómago con la mano libre –No he comido nada desde el desayuno. ¿Tú crees que el forestal tenga algo de comida ahí dentro?-

-Sí tiene…- antes de terminar de hablar Takao ya iba a entrar de nuevo a la cabaña, pero él le detuvo apretando el agarre en su mano –Pero no dejaremos más evidencias de que estuvimos ahí. Además, tenemos que estar en el mirador a tiempo-

Cerró la puerta, aunque ésta se volvió a abrir al tener la cerradura forzada. Takao mostró una sonrisita nerviosa cuando vio eso. Mientras que el mayor frunció el ceño y volvió a cerrar, cuidando de que no se volviese a abrir…

-Mn… No se quiere cerrar- comentó el peliazul mientras se rascaba la cabeza de forma despistada –Que remedio, habrá que dejarla así- se encogió de hombros -¡Vamos!- exclamó repentinamente, tirando del brazo del otro para que comenzara a caminar -¡No quiero llegar tarde!-

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Kai observó por el rabillo del ojo lo que hacía el menor, una vez más. Takao caminaba tranquilamente sin dejar de mirar el anillo puesto en su mano con una amplia sonrisa. Parecía haberse quedado hipnotizado mirándolo. Si continuaba así, estaba seguro de que el peliazul tropezaría con algo, o en el peor de los casos se caería. De hecho, Takao ya había tropezado un par de veces, pero no cayó al suelo porque él le llevaba cogido de la mano y pudo evitar eso…

-Takao, mira al frente o volverás a tropezar- advirtió

-¡Si Hitoshi pudiera ver esto se moriría de la envidia!- aseguró el menor acercándose la mano a la cara para apreciar mejor el anillo. Ni siquiera había escuchado lo que le había dicho Kai

Para Kai no pasó desapercibida la felicidad que sentía su novio en ese momento y eso le hizo sonreír levemente mientras volvía la vista al frente, sintiéndose bien con él mismo…

-Pues enséñaselo-

-……- miró al mayor, sorprendido

-¿Qué?- preguntó al no escuchar al otro decir algo

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo en tono evidente y repentinamente serio –Sospecharía rápidamente que tú y yo tenemos algo, Kai. Mi hermano no es tonto- por primera vez desde que salieron de la cabaña apartó la mirada del anillo para mirar al frente. Una mueca de tristeza y enfado mezclados se podía apreciar en su rostro

El mayor sintió deseos de golpearse por su estupidez. Si Takao no le había dicho nada a nadie era porque él mismo le había ordenado meses después de empezar su relación con él que no lo hiciese. Bajó la mirada al suelo, sintiéndose arrepentido…

FLASH BACK… …

Kai y Takao caminaban por la calle, aunque solo se escuchaba hablar y reír al peliazul. En el rostro del mayor tan solo había una expresión de serenidad. Ambos se dirigían al trabajo, pero a mitad de camino cada uno debía de tomar una dirección diferente. El menor se detuvo cuando llegaron al cruce y volteó a ver a su novio con una sonrisa…

-Kai, nos vemos después-

Sin más, se acercó a él y poniéndole las manos en las mejillas le dio un corto beso. Se sintió algo desconcertado cuando vio al bicolor mirar a su alrededor, y no sabía porque pero parecía que de repente Kai estaba enfadado. Aunque últimamente el bicolor tenía un comportamiento un poco extraño, cada vez era más… frío con él, aunque intentaba no darle mucha importancia a eso…

-Kai… ¿Ocurre algo?- se atrevió a preguntar. Imitó al bicolor y miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada extraño -¿Kai?- al no recibir respuesta, le tomó la mano para llamarle la atención, pero lo que no esperaba es que el mayor rechazara su contacto

-Takao… no hagas eso- ordenó casi en voz baja

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Lo que acabas de hacer-

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y frunció el ceño al ver que algunas personas se habían parado y comenzaban a murmurar sobre ellos, y otras personas menos disimuladas les señalaban con el dedo. Odiaba eso. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Y cada día que pasaba le molestaba más eso…

-Eeh… ¿besarte?- se rascó la cabeza de forma despistada al no entender porque de repente su novio estaba de mal humor

-… Takao, es mejor que nadie sepa lo nuestro-

-¿Porque?- se apresuró a preguntar

-Nadie- sentenció, dando la conversación por finalizada

-Eeh…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Verás… es que Rei y Max lo saben desde hace unas semanas, jejeje…- le explicó con una leve sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Qué?-

-Son nuestros amigos, y creí que ellos deberían saberlo-

-Genial- murmuró con una mezcla de sarcasmo y enojo. Se mordió la lengua para no decir nada inapropiado y sin más se volteó y se fue dejando al peliazul confundido. Seguramente Rei y Max también murmurarían sobre ellos.

FIN FLASH BACK… …

Recordó que desde aquella ocasión, cada día sus peleas eran más continuas. Fue entonces cuando él comenzó a distanciarse de Takao cada vez más y a prestarle más atención al trabajo. Un trabajo que ni siquiera le gustaba. Se preocupó más de guardar las apariencias que de hacer feliz a su novio. Así pasaron casi tres años, hasta llegar al punto en que se encontraban hace apenas tres días. ¡Había sido un estúpido por darle tanta importancia a algo tan tonto como eso! No entendía como Takao había podido seguir a su lado aún después de todo…

-Takao… olvida lo que te dije hace tiempo- habló en voz baja –Fue una estupidez- reconoció

-¿Entonces puedo…?- comenzó a preguntar, dubitativo. Aunque finalmente calló

-Sí- respondió, sabiendo que era lo que había querido preguntarle el otro

-¿No te vas a enfadar?- le preguntó en un murmullo desconfiado

–… fue una estupidez por mi parte querer que lo nuestro fuera un secreto-

-Sí- concordó de inmediato. Aunque al escucharse a sí mismo abrió los ojos en sorpresa y tragó duro por su metedura de pata. Con cierto temor, miró a su novio de soslayo. No pudo evitar suspirar aliviado cuando no vio ningún rastro de enojo en el rostro de Kai –"Por suerte no me ha escuchado"- pensó. Aunque lo cierto era que se había equivocado -¡Ja! Entonces a partir de ahora puedo presumir de novio- sonrió ampliamente y de forma infantil -¡Rei y Max también tienen que ver esto!- y al igual que hace tan solo un momento, levantó la mano a la altura de su cara y continuó contemplando su anillo sin borrar su sonrisa

Una leve sonrisa triste se plasmó en los labios del mayor, mientras apretaba el agarre en la mano del peliazul…

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Abrió la puerta del apartamento. De inmediato corrió hacia la habitación que ambos compartían, quitándose por el camino toda la ropa excepto los pantalones. Abrió el armario y empezó rebuscar en él, dejándolo todo patas arriba…

Kai observó desde el umbral de la puerta el camino de ropa que Takao había dejado tirada por el suelo a su paso. Lo recogió todo hasta ingresar en la habitación. Una vez ahí la dejó sobre la cama y las zapatillas en el suelo. Se retiró su propia chaqueta y también la dejó sobre la cama. Llevó la mirada al frente y vio que como siempre, Takao estaba dejando toda la ropa del armario hecha un desastre. Aunque en esa ocasión su típica expresión de enfado se convirtió en una de esas sonrisas que pocas veces mostraba, pero que el peliazul no pudo ver al estar de espaldas y concentrado en lo suyo…

-¿Porque tanta prisa?-

-No quiero llegar tarde- se enderezó y se rascó la cabeza mientras bufaba -¿Dónde demonios esta?- se preguntó en voz baja, buscando con la vista lo que quería. Le tomó por sorpresa el sentir los fuertes brazos del bicolor rodearle lentamente

-Todavía falta poco más de una hora- le susurró al oído, provocándole cosquillas al otro el cual se encogió levemente

-Lo se. Pero…-

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por ser puntual?- le preguntó antes de acercarse al moreno cuello y rozarlo con los labios

-Me tengo que duchar- un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió cuando una de las manos del mayor comenzó a pasearse por su pecho desnudo –Kai…- le llamó en un suspiro mientras recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de éste

-¿Mn?-

-Ya se que hace tiempo que… tú y yo no…- balbuceó –Bueno…-

-Dilo-

-¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntos?-

-……-

-… o tal vez…- sintiéndose repentinamente incomodo con ese silencio se separó, pero no volteó. No pudo evitar reprenderse mentalmente por haber hecho semejante pregunta -Creo que será mejor que me duche yo primero. Así no llegaré tarde a…- antes de terminar de hablar, se vio siendo levantado en brazos repentinamente. Un grito de sorpresa se le escapó ante tan inesperado acto -¡Kai!. ¡Me has asusta…! Mmm…- su reproche fue silenciado cuando los labios del bicolor cubrieron los suyos. Sin poner ninguna resistencia le abrazó con fuerza, entregándose al beso. Mientras que el otro se dirigía al baño casi a tientas

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Takao salió de la cocina donde había comido algo rápido antes de marcharse. Ingresó en su habitación donde se encontraba Kai que al parecer estaba muy pensativo, pero eso no le preocupó mucho pues estaba seguro de que el bicolor cumpliría con su palabra e iría al torneo a verle…

FLASH BACK… …

Entró en la habitación y buscó al mayor con la mirada. Seguramente su novio ya estaba listo para poder irse juntos al torneo. Su ceño se frunció al ver a Kai con el pijama puesto, sentado en la cama y leyendo los dichosos papeles de la empresa…

-Kai…-

Vio que sobre la cama estaba la ropa que el bicolor debería de tener puesta, tal y como él la había dejado antes de ir al baño para ducharse…

-……-

-Kai…- le llamó por segunda vez, pero fue totalmente ignorado -¡Kai!- gritó, y eso pareció llamar un poco la atención del mayor

-… ¿mn?-

-¿Porque no te has vestido? Me prometiste que irías conmigo al torneo de Kendo para verme-

-¿Torneo?- reiteró sin apartar la mirada de los papeles ni un segundo

-Sí, torneo- se cruzó de brazos con enfado. Una vez más esa escena se repetía –Llevo repitiéndotelo toda la semana, y tú…-

-Está bien- interrumpió. Hizo un ademán con la mano y luego señaló a la puerta sin dejar su lectura de lado –Vete. Ya nos veremos-

-¿En serio?-

-……-

-Kai…-

-Takao…- interrumpió -si no dejas de hablar no puedo leer- en su tono de voz se apreció cierto tono de molestia

Como respuesta inmediata obtuvo un fuerte portazo al cual no le dio importancia. Se reacomodó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de ésta y continuó leyendo. Es más, ya ni recordaba la conversación que acababa de tener…

FIN FLASH BACK… …

Sí, sin duda en esa ocasión sería diferente. Estaba seguro de que Kai cumpliría con lo que le prometió…

-Kai, yo tengo que irme ya- dijo, ganándose la atención del otro

-Está bien-

-Te espero- se disponía a salir, pero algo le hizo volverse hacia el mayor –Kai…-

-¿Mn?-

-Se que tú ya no practicas beyblading desde hace tiempo y eso, pero… ¿qué te parece si mañana tenemos una beybatalla?- de tan solo pensar eso, una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-¿Mañana?- murmuró apenas audible

-¡Sí!- respondió entusiasmado -Podemos ir al parque. Ya verás, Dragón y yo os vamos a ganar a Dranzer y a ti- aseguró alzando la cabeza con orgullo

-Mañana…-

Al contrario de lo que pensaba el menor, Kai no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió, y eso hizo que el gesto arrogante se borrara de su cara dando paso a una expresión preocupada. Takao le miró fijamente esperando la respuesta, pero Kai tan solo desvió la mirada, así que interpretó eso como una negativa. Hacía años que no tenían una beybatalla. Quizá a su novio había dejado de interesarle el beyblade hace tiempo…

-Supongo que tendrás cosas más importantes que hacer- suspiró con resignación –Bueno… lo entiendo. Ya no somos unos niños para andar haciendo estas cosas- desvió la mirada -Aunque… echo de menos beybatallar contigo- agregó en un susurro

-Ahora-

-¿Ahora que?-

-Beybatallemos ahora-

-¿Qué?… Lo siento, Kai. Me gustaría mucho, pero no puedo. Tengo que irme al torneo de Kendo-

-Aún tienes tiempo-

-Mira, mañana por la mañana lo haremos¿te parece?- alzó la mano a modo de despedida mientras se dirigía a la puerta -¡Ah sí! Será mejor que practiques con Dranzer, o sino te ganaré en un santiamén, jajaja…- rió divertido -¡Te veo luego!- exclamó antes de cerrar la puerta

-Mañana…- susurró a la nada. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su beyblade. Aunque hacía años que había dejado de practicarlo, siempre lo llevaba con él. Al igual que sabía que el peliazul siempre llevaba el suyo con él. Él también deseaba tener una beybatalla contra su novio, pero… no le quedaba mucho tiempo –¡Maldita sea…!- masculló con frustración mientras apretaba el objeto en su mano. Miró hacia la ventana y se angustió al ver que ya era de noche, pues al ser invierno oscurecía temprano -¿Qué puedo hacer?- preguntó, aunque sabía que no recibiría respuesta

Tal vez lo mejor por el momento era no pensar más en el asunto. Cogió un paraguas y una chaqueta para Takao. No pudo evitar observar toda la habitación antes de salir. Al igual que en las otras dos ocasiones, el armario estaba hecho un desorden total y su reloj de pulsera había quedado inservible. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y finalmente salió del apartamento…

Justamente cuando salía del edificio, vio un taxi detenerse a unos metros de él, así que sin pensarlo se acercó corriendo a éste. Estaba por llegar cuando inesperadamente un adolescente en bicicleta casi le atropella. Fulminó al chico con la mirada, aunque no le sorprendió que eso le ocurriese. Era el mismo mocoso de las otras dos ocasiones…

-Ahora solo faltaría que el conductor de ese taxi casualmente fuese ese tipo loco- habló para él mismo, con una mezcla de sarcasmo y enojo

Reaccionó y rápidamente se subió en el vehículo que por suerte no se había ido. Con la vista baja, separó los labios para decir la dirección, pero ningún sonido escapó de ellos. Se había quedado ensimismado mirando a la nada mientras pensaba en algo para evitar perder a Takao. ¡Tenía que haber algo que el pudiera hacer!. ¡Algo!…

-¿Algo?. ¿Algo como qué?-

-¿Qué?- la conocida y odiada voz le sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo alzar la vista -¡Tú!- masculló, frunciendo el ceño y fulminándolo con la mirada. Y para colmo, ahora también resultaba que ese taxista podía leer sus pensamientos -¿Pero como demonios has…?-

-¿Crees que realmente puedes hacer algo para evitar lo inevitable?-

-¡No es inevitable!- le discutió

-El destino es inevitable-

-No lo es. Yo cambiaré el de Takao- aseguró con firmeza

-……- se encogió de hombros y puso en vehículo en marcha

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó cortante –Por aquí no se va al torneo-

-Lo se. Vamos a dar un pequeño paseo-

-¿Pa-paseo?… ¿Como sabías lo que estaba pensando?- preguntó con seriedad -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y el de Takao?… No eres un tipo normal y corriente. ¿Qué eres tú?-

Esperó respuestas, pero solo hubo un largo momento de silencio…

-Tienes miedo- habló con seriedad

-¿Qué?- susurró Kai

-Sí, puedo sentirlo. Estas realmente asustado, aunque lo ocultas bastante bien-

-¿Y tú no lo estarías en mi lugar?- le gritó. No era normal que él perdiera la calma con tanta facilidad, pero ese tema no era algo para tratar con tranquilidad

-Mm... Parece que realmente quieres hacer algo para cambiar el destino de Takao- comentó

-¡Claro que sí!-

-¿Harías cualquier cosa?-

-Cualquier cosa- respondió de inmediato, sin dudar

-¿Cualquier cosa?- reiteró -¿Incluso… cambiarte por él?-

-Si pudiese hacerlo, lo haría con gusto-

-… realmente le amas- aseguró con calma –Ahora entiendo porque te han concedido otra oportunidad. Tienes suerte, una segunda oportunidad no se le concede a cualquiera-

-¡Déjate de estúpidos acertijos de una vez, y dime que puedo hacer para salvar a Takao!- gritó, alterándose una vez más -¡Porque estoy seguro de que tú sabes algo!-

-Aprovecha el tiempo que te queda a su lado-

Kai sintió el corazón darle un vuelco y su enojo se esfumó. ¿Eso quería decir que no podía hacer nada para cambiar el destino?. ¿Absolutamente nada? Se sentía totalmente frustrado, pero no se daría por vencido tan rápido…

-Me encargaré de que no montemos en éste taxi por nada del mundo- sonrió de lado, con arrogancia –Asunto arreglado-

-No lo comprendes¿verdad?-

-¿Qué?-

-El destino es inevitable. Aunque no subáis en mi taxi, Takao morirá esta noche-

-No si yo puedo impedirlo-

-Di lo que quieras, pero está noche Takao no llegará al apartamento. La muerte le acechará por cada calle, cada esquina, hasta llevárselo con ella-

-¿Q-qué?- se removió algo inquieto en su lugar -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Imagina que vais… caminando hacia vuestro apartamento. Al cruzar la calle un coche podría atropellar a Takao. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Da igual si volvéis en taxi, caminando, o si no vais a ese restaurante. Hagas lo que hagas, el chico morirá-

-¿Pero porque?- esta vez el tono duro había desaparecido de su voz, dando paso a una voz lánguida

-Es su destino- fue lo único que dijo

-¡Deja de repetir eso!- gritó exasperado, golpeándose las piernas con los puños -¡Maldita sea!-

-Por cierto, tu despedida de hoy ha sido mejor que la de la otra vez. Te aseguro que Takao está más que satisfecho con tu cambio. Jajajaja...- rió a carcajadas -Tendrías que haber visto la cara de susto que ponía el pobre chico cada vez que le besabas, jajaja... Y lo del anillo fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer- asintió con la cabeza –¡Te felicito!… Aunque es una pena que te haya tenido que ocurrir todo esto para cambies tu comportamiento con Takao y vuelvas a ser con él como eras en un principio, el chico no se merecía ese trato de tu parte-

-¿Nos has estado espiando?- abrió los ojos sorprendido e incrédulo

-Claro que no- dijo en un tono obvio y tranquilo

-¿Entonces como demonios sabes todo eso?-

-Eso no importa- miró brevemente al bicolor por el espejo retrovisor interior -Bueno, creo que ahora sí podrás responderme tranquilamente la pregunta que te hice la vez anterior-

-¿Qué pregunta?-

-Te pregunté si creías que Takao había sido feliz a tu lado al menos una vez en su vida. Hoy puedes decir que sí sin temor a equivocarte-

-……- bajó la mirada con tristeza

-Será mejor que te lleve al torneo, antes de que llegues tarde como la última vez-

Lo que quedaba de camino, que era poco, Kai no paró de pensar en algo para poder evitar la muerte de Takao, pero nada bueno se le ocurría. Además, el taxista dijo que el destino era algo inevitable, pero… aún así… no se podía dar por vencido…

-Deja ya de pensar en eso, muchacho. No hay nada que puedas hacer- hablo el hombre, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del bicolor

-Si sabes que tú también morirás esta noche¿porque no haces algo para evitarlo?- preguntó casi en voz baja

-Mm…- se detuvo un momento, como pensando la respuesta -No hay nada que me retenga aquí- se encogió de hombros –Dentro de unas horas me… me reuniré con mi mujer- inventó. Estacionó el vehículo

-… ya veo- murmuró mientras se bajaba del coche con sus pertenencias en la mano. Las dejó en el techo de éste y apoyó las manos en la puerta del conductor, mirándolo con seriedad. No se percató de que estaba empezando a llover

El hombre se quedó callado, pues pensaba que Kai le iba a pagar la tarifa del viaje. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando el bicolor le tomó del cuello de la camisa con brusquedad y lo miró de forma asesina…

-Puede que a ti te parezca bien morir, pero yo no pienso permitir que Takao corra la misma suerte¿me oyes?- lo zarandeó

-Cálmate, muchacho- habló con tranquilidad

-¡No pienso calmarme!- casi gritó -¡No hasta que me digas como puedo salvar a Takao!-

-Ya te he dicho que el destino…-

-¡NO!- lo soltó bruscamente. Cerró los puños con fuerza y ocultó la mirada tras su flequillo, intentando calmarse un poco. La respiración le temblaba debido a lo alterado que estaba –Dame una solución. Ahora- ordenó lo más tranquilo que pudo

-No debería, pero…-

-¡Hazlo!- gritó

Al parecer después de todo sí había una posibilidad de salvar al peliazul, y si ese tipo se resistía a hablar, lo obligaría de cualquier modo…

-Si de verdad le amas, podrás salvarlo- fue lo único que dijo como toda respuesta, pero al ver que Kai de nuevo le iba a tomar del cuello de la camisa, continuó hablando –Tú eres el único que puede hacerlo. Pero te advierto que esta noche la muerte no se irá con las manos vacías-

-¡Déjate de acertijos estúpidos y habla claro!- masculló, sintiendo que volvía a perder la poca calma que sentía en ese momento

-El torneo acaba de empezar. Si Takao no te ve ahí ya sabes lo que pasará, y te aseguro que ya no vas a tener más oportunidades para arreglar las cosas-

-Maldición…- cogió la chaqueta y el paraguas del techo del coche y miró a su espalda, contemplando el gran edificio donde se hallaba su peliazul

-Aprovecha el tiempo a su lado. Esta vez es la definitiva- fue lo único que dijo

Kai llevó la vista al frente y al igual que la vez anterior, el taxi había desaparecido. Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si alguien más había visto eso, pero todo el mundo se veía muy tranquilo. ¿Es que nadie había visto el taxi desaparecer? En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante mojado, ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en que empezó a llover. Pero le restó importancia a eso e ingresó en el edificio…

**CONTINUARÁ... ...**

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, ya que me suben mucho el ánimo para seguir actualizando. Oh... y siento mucho haberos hecho llorar en capítulos anteriores.

Por cierto, el 12 de septiembre es mi cumpleaños XD ¡Espero felicitaciones!

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari"

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

AINARIEL.14

LUTY

KARI HIWATARI

XIMENA

YAENIA

KAILY HIWATARI

ELIZABETH

MEGUMI KINOMIYA

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE


	5. Chapter 5

DESTINOINEVITABLE DESTINOINEVITABLE DESTINOINEVITABLE DESTINOINEVITABLE DESTINOINEVITABLE DESTINOINEVITABLE

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic es **YAOI (relación chico-chico)**, así que homofóbicos abstenerse. Si aún así lo lees, allá tú, luego no quiero quejas…

-...- conversación

-"..."- pensamientos

-**Negritas**- palabras que se pronuncian acentuadamente

-/.../- recuerdos

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

La noche llegó, y un emocionado Takao había terminado su tan esperado torneo. Había sido un éxito, y… lo mejor de todo había sido que Kai había estado ahí, apoyándole, tal y como él siempre deseó. Se disponía a salir a la calle para esperar al bicolor e ir juntos a su apartamento, pero comprobó que estaba lloviendo con bastante fuerza, así que se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en la puerta para esperar a que escampara. Ese invierno estaba siendo lluvioso. Aunque no esperaba que volviese a llover después de la lluvia de la tarde…

-Takao- le llamó el mayor, acercándose a él

-… Kai- murmuró con una sonrisa al ver a su novio parado frente a él con un paraguas y una chaqueta en las manos. Iba a decir algo más, pero el otro le interrumpió

-Toma- le pasó la chaqueta al peliazul, pero éste no se la puso

-Gracias, Kai. Pero… estás algo mojado- se la devolvió, pero el otro no la cogió –Será mejor que te la pongas tú- vio al mayor negar con la cabeza

-Nada de eso-

-Pero…- intentó replicar, pero al ver la mirada que Kai le dirigía, entendió que éste no iba a ceder -Esta bien- finalmente se la puso –Por cierto, Kai…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Gracias por venir a verme- le agradeció con una sonrisa

Kai sonrió levemente, satisfecho por ver a su novio así de contento. Separó los labios dispuesto a hablar, pero en ese momento uno de los compañeros de trabajo del mayor se paró frente a Takao…

-¡Hola, Takao!- le saludó, bastante animado. Éste le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa -¡Felicidades!. ¡Ha sido todo un éxito!- se acercó al bicolor –Hola, Kai, no me negarás que estas orgulloso de tu novio, ¿eh?- le palmeó el hombro, con suavidad –Ya me habían comentado que si venía, no me iba a arrepentir-

El bicolor esta vez no se puso nervioso porque esa escena se estuviese repitiendo. Al contrario, se mostró bastante tranquilo. Miró al peliazul antes de hablar, el cual seguía sonriéndole…

-Claro que lo estoy- respondió con total calma a la pregunta de su compañero de trabajo

Takao abrió los ojos en sorpresa por lo que había dicho su novio. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba por nada del mundo. ¡Kai había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él!…

-Kai…- susurró

-Sería genial que invitaras a tu novio a cenar a un restaurante. Se lo merece-

El peliazul enarcó una ceja al escuchar eso y luego negó con la cabeza. Sabía que a Kai no le gustaban esas cosas…

-¿Porque dices que no, Takao? Vamos, no lo niegues. ¿A que te gustaría tener una cena romántica con tu novio?- se rió el otro

-No es… eso. Lo que pasa es que… ¡ya tenemos otros planes!- inventó con rapidez

-Oh, es una pena-

-Pues sí- el peliazul le mostró una sonrisita forzada –Y ahora tenemos que irnos, ¿verdad, Kai?- antes de que el bicolor pudiera decir algo, le arrebató el paraguas de las manos, lo abrió y salió de ahí

-Ya nos veremos- se despidió Kai de su compañero de trabajo. Sin más, salió tras el peliazul, alcanzándolo rápidamente y cubriéndose bajo el único paraguas que éste llevaba -Takao…- tomó el paraguas, cubriéndolos a los dos –Takao, ¿porque has dicho eso?-

-¿Eso?- reiteró sin entender

-Que tenemos otros planes-

-Ah, te refieres a eso- se encogió de hombros -Esos lugares siempre están llenos de gente y… se que no te gustan ese tipo de cosas- dijo con simpleza

-… pero a ti sí- respondió después de un momento de silencio, pero Takao no dijo nada -Takao, te propongo algo. Ve al apartamento y cámbiate, te invito a cenar-

El peliazul tardó un momento en procesar lo que le había dicho el otro. Desde que eran novios, Kai nunca le había invitado a cenar. Miró al mayor, con una sonrisa ilusionada plasmada en su rostro…

-¿En serio?- vio al bicolor asentir una vez con la cabeza -¡Claro que sí!-

Apenas respondió cuando sintió uno de los brazos de Kai rodearle por la cintura en un abrazo firme. No pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor un instante. No era que a él le molestara lo que dijeran los demás, pero… si la gente empezaba a murmurar sobre ellos, seguramente Kai se enfadaría. Alzó la mirada, y se encontró con que el bicolor le estaba mirando. Extrañamente, Kai se veía bastante tranquilo. Tal vez… después de todo Kai no se iba a enfadar. Así que finalmente alzó un brazo y lo pasó por la espalda del otro, devolviendo el abrazo…

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Takao ya se había quitado su traje de kendoka, y se había arreglado un poco, quería verse bien para Kai, aunque no sabía si éste se daría cuenta…

Kai abrió el cajón de la cómoda y vio la caja de madera que guardaba el diario del menor. La observó detenidamente por un momento, sintiéndose tentado a leer. Acercó la mano con la intención de cogerla, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Con rapidez cerró el cajón y fingió estar mirándose en el espejo que había sobre la cómoda…

Ingresó en la habitación que compartían y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver a Kai mirándose en el espejo y peinándose los cabellos con las manos. Se acercó a él y se paró a su lado…

-Ya estás listo- fingió sorpresa al ver a Takao reflejado en el espejo. Por suerte no había sido descubierto por el peliazul

-Aja. Deja de peinarte, estás bien así- comentó divertido

-¿Eh?… Ah, sí-

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Mn…- bajó la mirada a la cómoda, encontrándose con sus beyblades. Ambos habían decidido dejarlos ahí esa noche –Al final… no nos ha dado tiempo- dijo en voz baja

-¿De qué?- al ver lo que estaba mirando al mayor, agregó –No pasa nada. Ya te dije que si mañana querías podíamos ir al parque-

-… claro- murmuró inaudible, mirando fijamente el blade del peliazul

-¡Será como en los viejos tiempos!. ¡Ya verás, Kai, tendremos una gran beybatalla!- aseguró -¡Mejor que la que tuvimos en el tercer campeonato mundial!-

-……-

-¿Kai…?-

-Sí… Como en los viejos tiempos-

El mayor miró al peliazul por un momento a través del reflejo del espejo, para después sonreírle levemente. Sonrisa que enseguida fue devuelta por Takao…

-Vamos-

El menor asintió con la cabeza y salió tras el bicolor, sintiéndose contento. Esperaba con ansias que llegara mañana para poder tener su beybatalla, sin duda sería genial. Por otro lado, también se sentía feliz por el cambio de Kai. Le gustaba que su novio hubiese vuelto a sonreírle después de tanto tiempo…

Alzó la mano, observando su preciado anillo por un breve instante, mientras pensaba que lo que había vivido ese día lo escribiría en su diario a la mañana siguiente. Sin duda, ese día no lo olvidaría nunca…

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

La cena en el restaurante fue algo silenciosa, habían cruzado algunas palabras, pero muchas miradas. Si no hubiese sido porque Takao estaba realmente hambriento, no habría dejado de hablar, aunque por otro lado, no quería molestar a Kai con su palabrería. Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando se comió todo lo que contenía su plato…

-Estaba delicioso- dijo casi en voz baja, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. En ese momento se percató de que Kai le estaba mirando fijamente -¿Qué me miras tanto?- preguntó el peliazul, sacando al otro de su ensoñación

-Te ves bien-

Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su rostro al decirlo. Era cierto, Takao se veía bien, no solo bien, se veía hermoso…

Takao sonrió ampliamente al escuchar eso. Después de todo Kai sí se había dado cuenta. Con indecisión, estiró un brazo sobre la mesa con la intención de posar la mano sobre la del bicolor. Pero a mitad de camino sintió la mano del mayor sobre la suya, tomándole ese acto por sorpresa…

-Takao…-

-¿Qué?- le respondió, sin dejar de mirar sus manos unidas

-Cuéntame cosas-

-¿Qué te cuente… cosas?- preguntó volteándolo a ver, confundido

-Sí. Por ejemplo… ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?-

El menor frunció levemente el ceño, sintiéndose extrañado por la pregunta. A Kai nunca le había interesado saber eso. Se encogió de hombros y se limito a responder con su típica sonrisa. Podría jurar que esa era la conversación más larga que habían tenido desde que las cosas comenzaron a empeorar entre ellos, y lo mejor es que en ningún momento había notado en el rostro de Kai una expresión de aburrimiento y hastío mientras él hablaba sobre su trabajo…

-… y lo cierto es que me encanta mi trabajo. Ver las caras de esos niños cada vez que aprenden algún nuevo movimiento con su beyblade es genial- finalizó su explicación -Kai… ¿Te parece si nos vamos ya?- propuso, con una leve sonrisa

-¿Ya?- apretó la mano del menor, evitando que se pusiera de pie –No. Estoy bien aquí, quedémonos un momento más. Eeh… Cuéntame más cosas- pidió con cierta desesperación que pasó desapercibida para Takao

-Es tarde. Si quieres continuamos hablando en el apartamento, ¿te parece?- se soltó del agarre del mayor con suavidad, y se puso de pie

Con resignación, Kai pagó la cuenta y salieron fuera. Como esperaba, estaba lloviendo con fuerza así que se resguardaron bajo la lona que había a la entrada del restaurante. Miró al frente y en su rostro se formó una expresión de angustia mezclada con odio al ver al conocido taxista parado justo delante…

-Mira, Kai, ahí hay un taxi- señaló el vehiculo -¡Vamos, sube!- apenas avanzó un paso cuando sintió la mano del mayor tomar la suya con firmeza, deteniéndole -¿Qué ocurre?-

_/-No lo comprendes, ¿verdad?-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-El destino es inevitable. Aunque no subáis en mi taxi, Takao morirá esta noche-_

_-No si yo puedo impedirlo-_

_-Di lo que quieras, pero está noche Takao no llegará al apartamento. La muerte le acechará por cada calle, cada esquina, hasta llevárselo con ella-/_

-No- murmuró el bicolor

-¿No qué?-

-No es inevitable-

-… ¿qué cosa?- preguntó con curiosidad, pero no obtuvo respuesta –Kai… Vamos- tironeó de su mano para llamarle la atención, pues el mayor parecía ausente –Kai- le volvió a llamar

Esta vez el aludido pareció escucharle, ya que giró la cara para mirarle. Takao le observó interrogante. Estaba por decir algo, pero las manos del bicolor se posaron en sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando vio que Kai se estaba acercando demasiado a él. ¿Kai iba a besarle?. ¿Delante de tanta gente? Le puso las manos en el pecho, deteniéndole…

-Kai… nos van a ver-

Ambos miraron a los lados, y luego sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse…

-¿Desde cuando te importa eso?-

-Pues… a mi no…- ¿Importarle? Claro que a él no le importaba, nunca le había importado, pero no quería que nada estropeara ese día, y besarse delante de tanta gente traería los esperados mirones y sus comentarios -Bueno… tú…- tartamudeó con torpeza, hasta que los labios del mayor le silenciaron

Takao se mantuvo inmóvil. Esa era la primera vez que Kai le besaba en público y eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Como mucho le había tomado de la mano, en muy pocas ocasiones, pero nunca le había besado si no estaban solos. Sintiéndose incómodo, se separó casi con brusquedad…

-Nos… nos están mirando-

El bicolor comprendió en ese momento como se había sentido el peliazul cuando él le rechazaba. Debía reconocer que dolía. A Takao nunca le había importado lo que dijesen los demás. ¿Porque en ese momento sí?…

-Takao…-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya- miró a un lado

_/¿Porque no quiere que la gente sepa lo nuestro?. ¿Acaso se avergüenza de mí?/_

_/No es que no crea en su palabra, pero tengo la sensación de que le aburre estar conmigo, de que prefiere trabajar antes que mi compañía/_

_/A partir de ahora, me guardaré lo mejor que pueda mis muestras de cariño hacia él, aunque se que me costará lograrlo porque yo sí le amo de verdad, pero tengo miedo de perderlo/_

-Mira, Kai, el taxi aún está ahí- comentó, sin saber que había sacado al otro de sus recuerdos

-Claro que está ahí- fulminó el vehículo con la mirada, o más bien al conductor –Tranquilo, no se irá sin nosotros-

-¿Eh?-

-Olvídalo- suspiró, antes de mirar los zafiros del menor –Takao…-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al notar que de repente Kai se había quedado callado

-Verás… lo que pasa es que…- nuevamente se quedó callado

-Kai… ¿estás pálido?- preguntó confundido. Le puso una mano en la mejilla y comprobó que estaba fría –Uhm… Creo que te vas a resfriar- comentó distraído pero a la vez preocupado –No me extraña, hoy nos ha caído una buena encima. No se que hubiera sido de nosotros si no llegamos a encontrar esa cabaña- se ruborizó por completo al recordar lo que ocurrió allí y una sonrisa nerviosa bailó en sus labios por un breve instante

Kai intentó hablar una vez más, pero era como si se hubiese quedado sin voz. Así que volvió a poner las manos en las morenas mejillas y unió sus labios. Está vez fue un beso muy breve…

-Te amo, Takao- susurró sobre los otros labios. No pasó desapercibida para él la sorpresa que esas palabras causaron en el menor –Yo… siento todo lo que… Por culpa de mis estupideces… yo…- el índice de Takao se posó en sus labios, silenciándole

-Ya está todo perdonado. Deja de pensar en eso. Mira… podemos empezar de nuevo, ¿te parece?- le propuso con una sonrisa, mientras retiraba el dedo –Borrón y cuenta nueva-

-Claro-

Esta vez era Takao quien se disponía a besarle. Le abrazó por el cuello, pero se detuvo unos segundos…

-Yo también te amo, Kai-

Cortó la distancia entre sus labios en un beso tranquilo, demostrándole todo lo que sentía y lo que significa para él. De momento sintió los brazos del mayor rodearle y atraerle hacia él, transmitiéndole lo mismo en ese beso. Tal y como le dijo a Kai, ese día era el mejor de toda su vida. Nada podía salir mal. Kai todavía le amaba, se lo había vuelto a decir después de tanto tiempo y se lo estaba demostrando con libertad, sin preocuparse de lo que pudiesen decir los demás. Y él sentía que su amor hacia Kai estaba reviviendo…

Inesperadamente, el insistente claxon de un coche les hizo alejarse por el susto. Kai de momento comenzó a mirar los vehículos, uno por uno, dispuesto a matar con sus propias manos al conductor que había hecho eso, pero entre tanto coche era difícil saber cual fue…

-¡Vamos, Kai!-

Inesperadamente, el bicolor se vio siendo llevado hacia el odiado taxi por un sonriente Takao. Ahora más que nunca su cabeza trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz, pensando algo para evitar lo que sabía en unos minutos sucedería…

_/-Si de verdad le amas, podrás salvarlo-/_

¡Esa era una magnífica solución!… ¡Maldición!. ¡Claro que amaba a Takao!. ¡Lo amaba más que a nada!. ¡Era lo más importante en su vida!. ¡Pero esa respuesta no le servía de nada!…

_/–Tú eres el único que puede hacerlo. Pero esta noche la muerte no se irá con las manos vacías-/_

_/La muerte le acechará por cada calle, cada esquina, hasta llevárselo con ella-/_

¡Estúpidos acertijos!. ¿Qué quería decir exactamente?. No lo entendía, y a parte de eso su miedo no era de mucha ayuda en esos momentos. Solo sabía que esta vez estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para evitar la muerte de Takao…

¿Y si no montaban en el taxi?. No… no le convencía del todo. Aunque… si montaban en el taxi sabía como y en que momento pasaría todo, y eso le daba ventaja a él para actuar…

Ese tipo le aseguró que esa era su última oportunidad y él no la iba a desperdiciar. Vio que el peliazul le había abierto la puerta y esperaba a que él se montara primero…

Tal vez… sí había algo que pudiera hacer para cambiar el destino… Tal vez… podría…

_/-¿Harías cualquier cosa?-_

_-Cualquier cosa-_

_-¿Cualquier cosa?. ¿Incluso… cambiarte por él?-/_

Ese tipo se equivocaba, el destino no era inevitable, y él iba a cambiar el de Takao…

-Takao, sube tú primero-

El menor así lo hizo. Kai cerró la puerta una vez que se subió. En esta ocasión era él y no Takao quien se encontraba sentado justamente detrás del conductor…

-¿A dónde desean ir?- preguntó el taxista

Kai miró con seriedad al hombre por el espejo retrovisor interior. Le dijo la dirección, intentando que su voz sonara lo más tranquila posible, aunque por dentro el miedo y los nervios le invadían. Su ceño se frunció cuando a lo lejos divisó el lugar donde sería el accidente…

Puso la mano sobre la del peliazul y de inmediato éste entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Miró al menor, el cual le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa. Se acercó y posó los labios brevemente sobre los otros, manteniéndose así un instante. Pero ese contacto les pareció poco a ambos y de momento profundizaron el beso. El bicolor pasó los brazos por la cintura de Takao, atrayéndolo hacia él. Mientras que el menor rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del otro…

Aunque el oxigeno comenzaba a ser necesario, Kai no quería soltar a Takao, al contrario, aferraba más el abrazo, aprovechando la cercanía de su novio al máximo. Hasta que finalmente ambos se separaron con la respiración agitada y después de sonreírse levemente, se soltaron del abrazo y se volvieron a tomar de la mano…

El taxi se detuvo en un semáforo que había en una intersección. Kai y Takao se sintieron observados, pero solo el peliazul llevó la mirada al espejo retrovisor interior del coche. Se sintió confundido al ver que el taxista no dejaba de mirarles fijamente por ese espejo. Segundos después, Takao enarcó una ceja…

-¿Ocurre algo, señor?- se atrevió a preguntar el peliazul, con amabilidad

El conductor miró la luz roja del semáforo, su mirada se notaba inquieta, y después miró al peliazul a través del mismo espejo…

-No es nada, muchacho-

En cuanto la luz del semáforo se puso verde, Kai miró en la dirección donde sabía que aparecería ese otro coche que provocaría el accidente. Inconscientemente apretó la mano de Takao y su respiración se aceleró. El taxi continuó su camino. Tal y como el bicolor esperaba el otro coche apareció, pero esta vez él iba preparado para eso…

Inmediatamente se giró hacia Takao, dándole la espalda al otro coche y abrazó al peliazul contra él con fuerza, en un intento por protegerlo con su propio cuerpo. Solo rogaba que todo saliera como él esperaba. El choque fue lateral, por el lado izquierdo. Los tres quedaron inconscientes, resultando más afectadas dos de las personas que se encontraban en el taxi…

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Horas más tarde, un chico estaba en la sala de espera de un hospital. Llevaba una gasa en el lado derecho de la frente y tenía un par de cortes leves en los brazos, pero nada grave. Pasos presurosos se escucharon en el pasillo, acercándose al que allí se encontraba…

-¡Takao!- el llamado del rubio retumbó en el largo pasillo vacío

El japonés no se movió de su posición, ni alzó la mirada…

-Hemos venido lo más rápido que hemos podido- habló el chino de forma acelerada debido a la carrera anterior, sentándose junto al peliazul -¿Cómo te encuentras?- con una expresión de suma preocupación, le puso la mano en el hombro

-¿Y Kai?- la voz de Max se escuchaba angustiada -¿Cómo está él?-

-……-

-Takao…- le llamó en un susurro, pero al parecer el menor estaba ausente, mirando la pared de enfrente como si en ella hubiese algo especial

Rei apretó ligeramente la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de su amigo, y eso al parecer hizo reaccionar al peliazul, el cual parpadeó confundido un par de veces antes de mirar a su alrededor con expresión desconcertada…

-Rei… Max…- murmuró con voz entrecortada. Sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas -¿Porque?- casi grito rompiendo a llorar mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Rei

-Takao, tranquilízate- pidió el chino, mientras pasaba la mano por los azulados cabellos para confortarlo

-……- el menor tan solo negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta -¡No es justo!- esta vez sí grito, sintiéndose frustrado

-Takao…- su rubio amigo intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido

-¡No es justo!. ¿Porque Kai ha muerto?-

Rei y Max se miraron un momento, totalmente sorprendidos por lo que había dicho su amigo peliazul…

Max se llevó las manos a la boca, impresionado e incrédulo de que su amigo se hubiese ido. Mientras que Rei, frotó la espalda del peliazul para reconfortarle, aunque también se sentía fatal por lo que había pasado…

-¿Pero como…?- susurró el rubio, con voz entrecortada

-No lo se… Es muy confuso…- un suspiro entrecortado brotó de sus labios -Íbamos en un taxi… nos dirigíamos al apartamento. Solo se que de repente Kai me abrazó, y… luego sentí un golpe muy fuerte. Ya no recuerdo nada más, solo se que desperté aquí, y después un médico me dijo que Kai había… muerto-

-No puede ser…- murmuró el ojiazul –Kai…-

-Es mi culpa…- susurró para sí, de forma apenas audible –Kai ha muerto porque me protegió. Si no lo hubiese hecho… quizá él…-

-No digas eso- le reprendió el chino

-¡Es mi culpa!. ¡Es mi culpa!. ¡Es mi culpa!…- gritaba con insistencia

-¡Takao, cálmate!- la voz de Rei sonó severa, provocando que el peliazul obedeciera de inmediato, aunque no dejaba de llorar –No fue tú culpa- sentenció, aunque con voz algo más suave

El moreno separó a Takao de sí y le secó las lágrimas que no tardaron en volver a salir. Parecía imposible calmar el llanto del peliazul. Aunque lo comprendía. Él también sentía deseos de llorar por la perdida de su amigo, aunque debía de ser fuerte por Takao…

En cambio Max no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo, aunque se desahogó en silencio…

-¿Sabéis una cosa?…- murmuró el peliazul con voz lánguida, mientras se retiraba las lágrimas de las mejillas –Hoy… Kai y yo habíamos decidido empezar de nuevo- sonrió levemente aunque con tristeza –Y mañana íbamos a tener una beybatalla, como en los viejos tiempos- su expresión se volvió seria de repente y una vez más se limpió las lágrimas –Pero eso ya no podrá ser- los otros dos no dijeron nada, tan solo se limitaron a escuchar –Se que suena estúpido lo que voy a decir, pero… no se porque, pero tengo la sensación de que esto no debería de haber sido así. Que tendría que haber sido al revés- se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiéndose levemente angustiado

-¿Al revés?- repitió el chino

-Kai debería de estar aquí, con vosotros. Y yo… yo tendría que estar en su lugar. ¡Tenía que haber sido al revés!- casi gritó, mientras nuevamente buscaba refugio entre los brazos del chino

Un pesado silencio secundó a eso por bastante rato. Cada uno se quedó inmerso en sus pensamientos. Rei y Max no le dieron mucha importancia a lo último que había dicho Takao, pues pensaban que se debía a que estaba alterado por el accidente y la noticia. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos del peliazul que por momentos se iba calmando…

-Takao, ya no podemos hacer nada aquí- habló Rei con voz suave -Será mejor que te vayas a tu apartamento y descanses un poco- aconsejó, mirando su reloj de pulsera –Son las dos y media. Mañana por la mañana, volveremos-

-¡No!- dijo de inmediato mientras se separaba -Quiero quedarme un poco más, por favor-

-Pero Takao…-

-¡Quiero quedarme aquí!- exclamó algo alterado

-Está bien-

-… gracias- sonrió levemente, aliviado. Después de unos segundos de silencio en los que estuvo recordando todo lo que vivió ese día, continuó hablando –Yo siento… siento como si el día de hoy hubiese sido una despedida-

-¿Una despedida?- reiteró Max

-Sí- respondió, mirando su anillo -No se… yo… ¡me siento confundido! Todo ha sido tan repentino que…- suspiró –Ojala tuviese la oportunidad de retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar el destino- deseó en voz alta

-Lo siento, Takao. Pero el destino es algo inevitable, no se puede cambiar-

El peliazul miró al fondo del pasillo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que de un momento a otro Kai apareciese, que le abrazase y le dijese que todo estaba bien. Cerró los ojos un breve instante. La garganta le dolía por intentar contener el llanto…

-Lo se- susurró -El destino es algo inevitable-

Abrió los ojos, se puso de pie y se encaminó a la salida del hospital con pasos pesados, ignorando el dolor en todo su cuerpo. Rei tenía razón, no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer ahí. Los otros dos de momento siguieron los pasos de su amigo, dispuestos a acompañar a Takao a su apartamento…

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Una suave luz rojiza seguía deambulando por la habitación, a los pies de la cama. Finalmente, ese brillo se fue acercando a la cama, exactamente a un chico que yacía dormido en el filo de ella. Una vez ahí, se podía apreciar que la luz era un chico que observaba con una leve sonrisa al otro. Se agachó y posó una mano en los azules cabellos alborotados…

Sabía que Takao no podía sentir que él le estaba tocando, pero no le importaba. Lo importante era que finalmente había podido cambiar el destino y que la persona que amaba estaba viva. No pasó desapercibido para él el rastro húmedo de las lágrimas en las mejillas del menor, no hacía mucho que Takao había dejado de llorar aún entre sueños. Sabía que Takao lo pasaría mal, pero también sabía que éste era fuerte y acabaría superando su perdida…

-Cuida a Dranzer por mí- la voz se escuchó como un susurro remoto. Se puso de pie al sentir que la habitación empezaba a iluminarse paulatinamente. Estaba amaneciendo y no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Se inclinó y depositó un breve beso en los labios entreabiertos, sintiendo por última vez la calidez y suavidad de estos –Se fuerte, Takao. Te amo-

La luz rojiza se fue desvaneciendo conforme los rayos de sol iluminaban la habitación, hasta que finalmente desapareció…

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Takao abrió los ojos lentamente, algo cansado. Parpadeó repetidas veces y miró la ventana que estaba justo frente a él. Notó que la habitación estaba algo más iluminada que las mañanas anteriores y eso le dejó algo confundido. Pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando a su mente llegó algo sumamente importante: Kai…

Rápidamente se sentó en el colchón de golpe con la intención de mirar el otro lado de la cama, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir todo su cuerpo adolorido. Con lentitud se llevó una mano a la frente. Sus dedos se encontraron con una gasa en el lado derecho y una mueca de dolor se formó en su cara por un breve instante. Después de todo… no había sido un sueño…

Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de mirar el otro lado de la cama. Tal y como esperaba, desgraciadamente no había nadie. Estaba solo…

-Kai…- murmuró con tristeza, bajando la mirada

Encima de la almohada vio algo de lo que antes no se había percatado. Sobre ésta descansaban Dranzer y Dragón, juntos. ¿Quién había puesto ahí los beyblades? Él recordaba que antes de salir a cenar la noche anterior los habían dejado sobre la cómoda…

Con una expresión de tristeza tomó cada peonza en una mano, pero su total atención recayó sobre el blade azul. Lo acercó a su mejilla y lo posó sobre esta. Cerró los ojos al sentir que le empezaban a hormiguear debido a las primeras lágrimas que querían brotar de ellos, y al hacerlo, creyó escuchar algo en su mente. Un susurro…

_-Cuida a Dranzer por mí. Se fuerte, Takao. Te amo-_

Abrió los ojos de inmediato…

-¿Kai?-

Su inquieta mirada se paseó por cada rincón de la habitación, pero no halló a nadie. Volvió la vista al beyblade del bicolor mientras sonreía levemente…

-Descuida, Kai, Dranzer está en buenas manos- no pudo evitar que esa sonrisa se tornara triste -Yo también te amo. Siempre lo haré-

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

El blade azul consiguió sacar de un golpe a sus dos contrincantes del beyestadio, dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos…

-¡Takao!. ¡Eso ha sido increíble!- exclamó el rubio emocionado mientras recogía su peonza y la de su amigo chino del suelo para después entregársela a éste

-Cierto- concordó el chino -Por un momento tuve la sensación de que estaba beybatallando con Kai y no contigo-

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Rei se mordió el labio inferior y Max esperó ver la reacción de su amigo peliazul. Desde la muerte de Kai, hace casi un año, ninguno había querido hablar de él delante de Takao para que éste no estuviera triste. Ambos parpadearon confusos al ver que el peliazul estaba sonriendo…

-¡Gracias!- alzó la mano y de momento Dranzer se dirigió hacia allí –Por fin lo he logrado…- observó la peonza en su mano –Me costó mucho trabajo dominar a Dranzer y pelear con las pautas de ataque de Kai, pero por fin lo he logrado-

-Takao…- murmuró el rubio

-… ojala Kai pudiera ver esto- bajó un breve instante la mirada escondiéndola tras su flequillo, pero de inmediato la alzó con una amplia sonrisa -¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Claro que Kai puede verme, aunque yo no lo vea a él- aseguró con certeza mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho –Puedo sentirlo- sin más se volteó y miró el grupo de chicos que había a su espalda y que habían estado presentes en la anterior beybatalla. Los niños a los que él entrenaba -¿Y que os ha parecido, chicos?-

De momento todos los niños comenzaron a hablar dando su opinión y se acercaron al peliazul, cada uno con su peonza en la mano, rodeando a éste…

-¡Profesor Takao, quiero aprender a beybatallar tan bien como tú!- exclamó uno

-¡Yo quiero beybatallar contigo!- habló otro

-¡Yo seré el próximo campeón mundial!- aseguró un tercero

-¡Ja! Todavía te queda mucho que aprender para eso, pequeño- aseguró el peliazul con cierta altanería mientras se pasaba el dedo índice bajo la nariz –Y no os será tan fácil vencerme. Teniendo a Dragón y Dranzer conmigo, soy invencible, jajaja…-

-¡Yo te reto, profesor Takao!- exclamó uno de los chicos mientras se acercaba al beyestadio y sin más lanzaba su blade

De inmediato, todos los presentes hicieron nuevamente un corro alrededor del beyestadio, incluidos Rei y Max…

-¡Vamos allá!- sin más volvió a colocar a Dranzer en el lanzador y lanzó. Pero en ese momento se sintió observado. No era una mirada cualquiera… él la conocía… era… -Kai…- murmuró inaudible

Olvidándose de todo comenzó a buscar con la mirada, pero con todos los niños a su alrededor no podía ver gran cosa. Tal vez lo había imaginado. Tal vez era su deseo por ver a Kai que le hacía imaginar cosas…

Aunque no era la primera vez que eso le ocurría. Anteriormente, en ocasiones había tenido la sensación de que Kai le estaba mirando. También, entre sueños habría jurado escuchar a Kai hablarle y decirle que el accidente no fue su culpa, que fuese fuerte y que nunca dejase de sonreír… Pero no le había dicho nada a sus amigos porque no quería que lo tomaran por loco…

-Takao…-

El susurro llegó acompañado de una suave brisa cálida que meció sus cabellos ligeramente. Abrió los ojos de par en par. ¡Ahora no lo había imaginado, estaba seguro de que había escuchado la voz de Kai!. ¿Pero de donde provenía?…

Miró a Dranzer al darse cuenta de que éste estaba emitiendo un leve brillo, pero de lo que no se percataba era que estaba apunto de ser expulsado del beyestadio. Ya no escuchaba las voces de los niños, ni de sus amigos… Solo había silencio. Miró hacia arriba y una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad apareció en su rostro, reemplazándose de inmediato por una amplia sonrisa de felicidad…

-Kai…-

Extendió el brazo hacia el cielo, queriendo tocarlo, pero el bicolor aún estaba lejos de su alcance y eso provocó que su sonrisa se borrara. Inconscientemente se puso de puntillas. Sabía que no se equivocaba cuando decía que Kai siempre había estado con él aunque no pudiera verlo…

-Kai… yo… te echo de menos-

Estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando una inesperada ráfaga de viento le hizo cerrar los ojos y sujetarse la gorra con ambas manos para evitar perderla…

-¡Takao, cuidado!-

Abrió los ojos ante el aviso de su rubio amigo y comprobó que Dranzer estaba tambaleándose en el filo del beyestadio, amenazando con detenerse de un momento a otro…

-¡Dranzer, ataca!-

De inmediato la velocidad de giro de la peonza aumentó de forma considerable. Y de un hábil y certero movimiento, consiguió situarse tras la otra peonza y expulsarla de un solo golpe…

-Ooh… ¡He perdido!- exclamó el niño

-¡Muy bien, Takao!- celebró el chino acercándose al mencionado, el cual recogía su peonza

-Ese chico te lo ha puesto un poco difícil, Takao. Pensábamos que ibas a perder-

Ambos se quedaron callados al ver al peliazul mirar al cielo fijamente y luego a Dranzer…

-Chicos, yo… ¿he hecho o dicho algo extraño mientras beybatallaba?- preguntó dubitativo

-¿Extraño?- reiteró Rei

-No- contestó el rubio, pero después se contradijo –Bueno, sí. Estabas como ausente, no dejabas de mirar al cielo y después cerraste los ojos y parecía que te hubieses quedado congelado. ¿Porque lo preguntas?-

-Por nada en especial- respondió con una leve sonrisa. Se sentía tranquilo y feliz, pues había podido ver a Kai una vez más –Y bien… ¿Quién es el siguiente para retarme a una beybatalla? Dragón y Dranzer están listos y os darán a todos una soberana paliza- aseguró con su peculiar altanería

De momento todos los chicos comenzaron a pelear entre ellos para ser el siguiente en beybatallar con el Takao, pero alguien se les adelantó…

-Yo seré el siguiente- habló el chino

-¿Tú, Rei? Perfecto. Max…-

-¿Qué?- respondió el rubio

-Tú también-

-¿Qué?. ¿Con los dos a la vez?-

-Claro- sonrió –He estado practicando unos ataques combinados con Dranzer y Dragón, y quiero probarlos ahora-

-De acuerdo- asintieron al mismo tiempo Rei y Max

-Kai, espero que puedas ver esto- murmuró Takao para sí antes de lanzar las dos peonzas al beyestadio

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Un par de rubís observaban al chico peliazul con una sonrisa apenas perceptible, pero ahora se encontraba en otro lugar. Estaba parado junto al menor, admirando las expresiones de su rostro mientras beybatallaba. Le gustaba hacer eso y de hecho, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero esta vez había hecho una excepción y había permitido que Takao le pudiera ver por un breve instante para cumplir su deseo…

Llevó la mirada al beyestadio al ver que Dranzer nuevamente había comenzado a brillar con una luz suave al notar su presencia. Sonrió al ver que Takao no les estaba poniendo nada fácil a Rei y a Max el poder vencer. Pero también estaba algo sorprendido por como el peliazul había logrado que Dranzer peleara con sus propias pautas de ataque, sin duda ese era su estilo de lucha. Mientras que Dragón se movía con las pautas de ataque de Takao. Era como si él y Takao estuviesen beybatallando juntos…

Miró el perfil del peliazul…

-Yo también te echo de menos, Takao-

-¿Uh?- el peliazul alzó la cabeza y miró a su lado al creer escuchar algo, pero no vio nada, así que rápidamente se volvió a centrar en su beybatalla la cual ya tenía casi ganada

-Te prometo que nos veremos pronto-

Sin más se desvaneció paulatinamente, sabiendo que dejaba a Takao en buenas manos, junto a sus amigos y la gente que le quería.

**FIN**

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

¡Esto ha sido todo!. Muchas gracias a todas las que han seguido éste fic y me han animado con sus comentarios.

Después de escribir el final de éste capitulo unas mil veces, éste fue el resultado, y sigue sin gustarme u.ú Espero que no me matéis por haber matado a Kai. Os aseguro que yo quiero mucho a Kai, y no me sentí bien escribiendo eso.

Aún así, estoy feliz por haberlo terminado, ya que éste es mi primer fic que publico completo.

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

Reviews contestados en mi profile, pincha arriba en: "Takaita Hiwatari". Los reviews que reciba en éste capitulo, también los responderé en mi profile.

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE

**GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS a:**

MEGUMI KINOMIYA

KAILY HIWATARI

ELIZABETH

XIMENA

PHOENIX

LUTY

KARI HIWATARI

JERY HIWATARI

QUIMERA DREAMS

SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN

**DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE **DESTINOINEVITABLE


End file.
